Coisas que eu odeio em você
by Viih
Summary: Coisas que eu, Draco Malfoy, odeio em você, Harry Potter. .:UA:.
1. Chapter 1

**Coisas que eu ****odeio em você**

**Sinopse: **Coisas que eu, Draco Malfoy, odeio em você, Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É.

**Obs.:** Essa fic é _Yaoi_, ou seja, tem garotos se pegando, e também tem _Lemon_, ou seja, garotos fazendo çékissu. Caso você não se sinta à vontade com isso, sugiro que não leia. Caso contrário, boa leitura, rs. :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Eu odeio o seu cabelo**

- Draco, querido! Apresse-se, os convidados irão chegar a qualquer momento. – Assim era minha mãe, tudo tinha de estar _perfeito_, tudo na hora, e nada podia estar fora do lugar.

Narcissa Malfoy era a imagem da perfeição. Nenhum fio loiro fora do lugar; o vestido impecável, sem nada amassado ou sujo; a maquiagem sutil, mas que ainda sim destacava seus olhos, deixando-a mais bela do que já era.

Eu realmente não conseguia suportar isso.

- Já estou quase pronto, mãe. – Terminei de fazer o nó de minha gravata e me olhei no espelho. Muitos diziam que eu era parecido com minha mãe, com os cabelos loiros, a pele alva, a beleza natural. Muitas pessoas gostavam de meu cabelo, mas eu simplesmente o odiava. Tinha que passar horas arrumando-o para que ele estivesse da maneira que eu gosto. O que eu mais gostava em mim eram meus olhos.

- Ah, filho. Você está tão lindo. – Narcissa entrou em meu quarto, olhando-me com afeição. Poderia jurar que vi uma lágrima solitária no canto de seu olho, mas ignorei. Ela mesma não gostava que notassem essas coisas nela, não seria eu quem as apontaria. – Cada dia que passa, eu penso que você está se tornando tão belo quanto seu pai.

Pronto. Aí estava. Era sempre assim. Ela ficava me analisando, olhando ora ou outra, e sempre soltava a mesma frase. Isso começou depois que Lucius pedira divórcio, há dois anos. Narcissa não queria, mas, do jeito que ela era, acabou por fazer as vontades do pai.

Pelo menos ele mandava dinheiro para nós.

Não que nós precisássemos, mas enfim.

- É melhor descermos, não acha? – Desviei do assunto antes que Narcissa começasse a chorar (já que era isso que sempre acontecia quando o assunto _Lucius Malfoy_ era levantado).

- Sim. – Ela sorriu e estendeu seu braço, que eu logo entrelacei com o meu. – Vamos então.

Saímos do meu quarto, atravessamos o corredor e descemos a escada. Severus estava brigando com um dos garçons, provavelmente falando o quão incompetente ele era e que ele poderia fazer isso mil vezes melhor. Revirei os olhos e sorri, assim era meu padrinho.

- Oh, quase que me esqueço! – Narcissa murmurou, amaldiçoando a si mesma. – As máscaras. Espere só um minuto Draco, que eu já volto com as nossas.

Então ela subiu a escada novamente, e eu aproximei-me de Severus. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e disse:

- Padrinho, eu acho que você já maltratou o pobrezinho demais. – Sinalizei para o garçom desaparecer e ele me agradeceu com o olhar. Espero que ele não seja desastrado ou algo assim.

- O que quer Draco? – Ele resmungou. Aposto que estava se divertindo ao torturar psicologicamente aquele cara.

- Ah, nada demais. – Fiz um sinal de descaso. – Só queria saber mais sobre esse _misterioso_ afilhado de Sirius Black. – Severus rodou os olhos impacientemente.

- Seu nome é Harry Potter e tem sua idade. É tudo o que eu sei. – Bufei.

- Vamos lá padrinho, eu sei que você sabe mais do que isso. – Arqueei as sobrancelhas de um modo sugestivo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Draco. É melhor você não estar pensando em ter algo com ele. – Severus era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia que eu era bissexual. Nem Narcissa sabia, e eu preferia desse jeito. – Pelo menos não hoje, não em um evento tão importante para sua mãe. Deixe para quando suas aulas começarem, e vocês começarem a dar suas _festinhas de vândalos_.

Eu ri com gosto. O mais engraçado era que Severus era um dos professores de minha escola, mas mesmo assim não parecia se importar com as festas que dávamos. Ou pelo menos _fingia_ não se importar.

- Então, posso saber o que os dois estão conversando? – Narcissa chegou com nossas máscaras, entregando uma para mim e segurando a própria.

- Ah, nada demais, Narcissa. – Disse Severus. – Draco só estava elogiando o seu bom gosto para a temática do local.

O rosto de Narcissa iluminou-se e eu me apressei para olhar em volta, caso ela perguntasse o que eu tinha mais gostado. O salão estava magnífico, com as velas dando um toque elegante, combinando com as cortinas de veludo, as mesas simetricamente colocadas – e eu tinha certeza de que eram as mesas usadas especialmente para ocasiões como essas – e as cadeiras dando um toque especial às mesas, fazendo-as parecerem mais caras do que realmente eram; o _Buffet_ em um canto, e a orquestra terminava de afinar seus instrumentos enquanto o maestro flertava com uma garçonete – sem muito sucesso. Nada fora do lugar.

Como sempre, _perfeito_.

Nem os garçons se safaram, sendo obrigados a usarem ternos brancos e máscaras pretas e as garçonetes usarem blusas e saias pretas com máscaras brancas. Todos terminavam de se aprontarem, andando, não, _deslizando graciosamente_ de um lado para o outro do salão.

- Não vamos ficar parados! – De repente Narcissa disse, toda animada. – Daqui a pouco os nossos convidados chegarão! Severus, já pegou sua máscara?

- Irei pegá-la. – Ele disse fazendo o maior esforço para parecer bem humorado, mas eu o ouvi resmungar enquanto caminhava para outro lugar.

**.**

- O senhor aceita uma taça de vinho, senhor Malfoy? – O garçom me ofereceu. Quase que o pergunto se ele é um idiota por estar oferecendo isso para alguém de 16 anos, mas acabei aceitando. Não é como se eu seguisse alguma regra de "não beber nada alcoólico até ter idade para isso". E essas festas serviam para isso mesmo.

Comecei a andar pelo salão, observando alguns convidados. Alguns estavam bajulando minha mãe, outros estavam – possivelmente – comentando sobre a beleza do local, alguns dançavam e outros estavam conversando sentados nas mesas.

Quando os Malfoy dão uma festa e você é da alta sociedade, você não pode perder. Caso contrário, você é considerado um grande excluído da sociedade e todos irão falar mal de você pelas suas costas. Podemos dizer que as festas promovidas pelos Malfoy são as mais famosas e ninguém com mente sã a perderia.

E era por isso que eu tinha certeza que o tal Harry Potter estava por ali, em algum lugar. Eu já tinha visto Sirius, mas não vi ninguém que pudesse ser o tal Potter.

Ele estava começando a me interessar.

Por estar preso em tantos pensamentos, não notei que havia alguém na minha frente e nós acabamos colidindo.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas! – Eu disse. O estranho riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria. Senti-me idiota. – Algo errado?

- Nada não, é só que vocês são realmente engraçados. – Ele comentou e riu (provavelmente uma piada interna que eu nunca chegaria a entender), enquanto a dúvida estava clara em mina face. – A maneira que vocês falam, _"Sinceras desculpas!"_, haha. – Olhei-o curioso, e um tanto ofendido. – Pelo amor de Deus, duvido mesmo que você se importe. – Ele chegou perto e eu pude sentir seu hálito. O garoto havia bebido demais.

- Bem, eu me importo. Não estava prestando atenção e acabei trombando com você. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Sou Draco Malfoy. Você é...?

- Harry Potter.

Eu não podia acreditar. Aquele garoto bêbado era Harry Potter? Aquele garoto do cabelo arrepiado, vestido extremamente bem – bem _sexy_, diga-se de passagem – e bêbado era _Harry Potter_?

É, eu gostei.

- Acho que você deveria parar de beber agora, não é? – Eu perguntei sarcasticamente e Harry riu com gosto.

- Bem, que seja. Sirius disse que eu deveria aproveitar, então eu _vou_ aproveitar. – Ele colocou seu braço em meu ombro, puxando-me para perto, retirando a máscara e me olhando significativamente. Levantei uma sobrancelha, gesto que era o mesmo que perguntar se ele estava falando sério, sem ter que gastar saliva. Ele aproximou seus lábios em meu ouvido. Dei graças ao notar que ninguém olhava para nós, já que estávamos no local mais afastado do salão. – Em algum lugar mais privado?

- Com todo o prazer. – Sorriu sarcasticamente e o conduzi até o andar de cima. Claro que eu sabia que deveria me preocupar com nossa reputação, mas não é como se eu fosse deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar, não quando é um cara tão gostoso quanto esse Harry. Narcissa e sua reputação que me desculpassem por essa, mas eu não dava a mínima para isso.

E eu sabia muito bem sair de algum lugar sem ser notado quando eu queria, assim como eu poderia ser facilmente notado, caso quisesse.

Tranquei a porta de meu quarto, e atacando os lábios do moreno logo em seguida. Ele sorriu entre o beijo e eu o empurrei em minha cama, retirando a máscara e sentando em seu colo. Ele levantou seu tronco, puxando-me para mais perto e beijando-me vorazmente.

- Estamos com pressa? – Perguntei divertido, gemendo logo em seguida com o lábio de Harry em meu pescoço.

- Você é gostoso demais para ir com calma. – Ele mordeu meu pescoço, chupando a mesma área logo em seguida. Levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo, bagunçando-os mais ainda, mas ele não pareceu ligar. Estava mais ocupado tentando desatar o nó da gravata, com sucesso.

Ele abriu minha camisa rapidamente, alguns botões voando para algum lugar do quarto, e provavelmente a camisa foi parar perto de um deles. O moreno começou a brincar com um de meus mamilos com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra ia em direção de minha calça, que começava a ficar um tanto... _apertada_. Bem apertada. E eu podia sentir que ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Retirei meus sapatos e ele imitou minha ação, voltando logo sua atenção ao meu pescoço.

Lentamente, o moreno distribuía chupões e lambidas por todo meu tórax, deitando-me levemente até eu encostar minhas costas na cama. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, trazendo o outro mais perto.

Ajudei-o a desafivelar o meu cinto, retirando a calça o mais rápido que pude, ficando apenas de cueca. Notei que ele ainda estava vestido.

_Temos que fazer algo sobre isso_.

Levantei um pouco meu tronco, retirando sua camisa e a jogando em algum lugar do quarto. Aparentemente, amanhã meu quarto vai ser uma confusão de roupas. Não que eu esteja ligando no momento.

Ataquei seu pescoço da mesma maneira que Harry havia feito comigo momentos atrás, e eu sabia que ele estava curtindo. Muito. O garoto passeava por meu corpo com suas mãos, explorando cada parte, apertando um lugar ou outro, ganhando gemidos de minha parte.

Tínhamos que abaixar o volume. Não que eu me importasse com a reputação, mas eu realmente não queria ser pego em uma situação dessas.

O moreno enfiou sua mão dentro de minha cueca, pegando meu membro e o massageando. Ofeguei e selei novamente nossos lábios, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu traseiro e o apertando com vontade. Ambos sorrimos durante o beijo, e ajudei-o a retirar sua calça rapidamente. Agora nós dois estávamos apenas com a roupa debaixo.

Passeei com minhas mãos em seu peito, sentindo sua pele quente e morena, que fazia contraste com a minha quase palidez. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos, vendo o quão verde eram; estavam brilhando de excitação.

- Espere. – Ele olhou-me questionador. Levantei-me rapidamente, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda e peguei uma camisinha e o lubrificante, logo voltando para a cama.

Retiramos rapidamente nossas últimas peças de roupa, ficando completamente nus. Harry pegou o lubrificante, não economizando na quantidade e introduziu um dos dedos em minha entrada. Gemi, sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável. O moreno começou a mordiscar meu pescoço, e eu movimentei meu quadril, procurando mais contato com seu dedo. Ele pareceu entender a mensagem, começando a movimentar seu dedo. A sensação era realmente boa, e ambos gemíamos de prazer. Logo o moreno introduziu mais um dedo, mas dessa vez sem esperar eu me acostumar com a invasão de mais um. Ele passou a chupar meu mamilo direito, e eu massageava seu cabelo. Puxei-o pelo cabelo para outro beijo, no mesmo momento que Harry penetrou o terceiro dedo. Acabei mordendo seu lábio inferior, mas ele não pareceu ligar.

O garoto movia seus dedos lentamente, de uma maneira quase torturante. Segurei sua cabeça e murmurei:

- Seja mais rápido com isso. – Harry sorriu, retirando seus dedos de mim. Abriu a camisinha e a colocou, voltando-se para mim e me beijando mais uma vez. Introduziu seu membro de uma vez só, e eu mordi meu lábio para conter um gemido alto.

Fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem, e eu acompanhava seu ritmo. Harry levou uma de suas mãos até meu pênis, masturbando-me na mesma velocidade em que estocava. Eu tinha a pequena sensação que nossos gemidos estavam um pouco mais altos, mas eu não estava ligando para isso no momento.

- Você é _muito_ gostoso. – Ele ofegou em minha orelha, e eu me segurei para não gozar naquele momento só por causa de sua voz sexy.

Ele estocava cada vez mais rápido, eu sabia que não duraria muito até chegarmos ao ápice. Ele me masturbava mais rapidamente, e suas estocadas tocavam minha próstata. Gozei, melando sua mão e nossas barrigas, e o moreno estocou mais uma vez, tremendo de prazer e gemendo meu nome. Caiu em cima de mim. Nossas respirações rápidas, o peito subindo e descendo até nos acalmarmos.

Harry pegou sua camisa – o pedaço de roupa mais próximo – e nos limpou. Deitamo-nos melhor na cama, e eu cobri a ambos.

Acordei só no dia seguinte, com o sol batendo em minha cara. Sai das cobertas e vi Harry na sacada, apenas com sua calça. Vesti um short que também estava lá – e eu penso seriamente em algum dia arrumar meu quarto melhor – e fui até a sacada. Tampei minha visão do sol com a mão.

- Como sua cabeça não está doendo é o que eu me pergunto. – Disse, encostando-me na porta, olhando para o moreno.

- Eu não estava assim tão bêbado. – Ele riu. – E eu me lembro perfeitamente de ontem à noite. – Virou-se para me encarar. Seu cabelo estava mais rebelde do que ontem, mas não deixava de ficar bem nele. Droga, o maldito era bonito sem nem tentar. – Bom dia, aliás.

- É, bom dia. – Sorri e ele sorriu de volta. – Então, será que eu posso perguntar por que você bebeu demais ontem ou isso seria demais? – Sorri de lado.

- Depois de ontem, não creio que seja algo demais. – Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. – Nah, nada em especial. Só estava bravo demais com algo, e acabei bebendo demais. Será que Sirius ainda está aqui? – Ele perguntou repentinamente.

- Hum, eu duvido. Mas se você quiser checar... – Antes que eu pudesse sair do lugar onde estava, Harry envolveu minha cintura e lambeu meu lóbulo.

- Que tal depois? Tenho uma ótima ideia do que podemos fazer agora.

Harry Potter era realmente interessante.

**.**

Fazia uma semana que eu não o via, mas íamos nos encontrar novamente hoje. Era o primeiro dia de aula e, pelo que eu tinha visto, ele era meu colega de quarto. Eu estava desfazendo as malas quando o moreno entrou.

Por alguma razão que eu não posso – ou não quero – explicar, eu acabei achando Potter interessante demais. Normalmente eu não me interessava pelas minhas transas, mas ele havia mexido comigo de alguma maneira. Ele me cativou, mesmo depois de termos passado pouco tempo juntos. Eu não sabia muito bem que sentimento era esse, mas estava me consumindo.

O problema é que ele não havia entrado no quarto sozinho, e sim de mãos dadas com uma _garota_. Uma ruiva bem feia por sinal. Muito sem-graça. Ele ainda não havia notado minha presença, estava ocupado demais beijando a ruiva. Ela estava com as mãos no cabelo de Potter, desarrumando-os totalmente – não que realmente fosse um esforço fazer isso.

- Até mais, Ginny. – Então ela se foi. E ele finalmente olhou para mim, e sorriu. – Oi Draco!

Eu realmente não sabia o que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo no momento, mas eu não estava gostando nem um pouco. Sorri falsamente para Harry e respondi:

- Olá Harry. Pelo visto nós seremos companheiros de quarto, não é? – Ele sorria genuinamente, mas eu não conseguia retribuir. Parecia que eu tinha algo preso em minha garganta.

- Ah, isso vai ser bem divertido. – E sentou-se na outra cama, bagunçando seu cabelo, deixando-o com um ar mais desleixado, _sexy_.

E foi naquele momento que eu odiei o cabelo de Harry Potter.

* * *

Ah, fic nova :D rs.'

Bem, a ideia veio do nada, enquanto eu assistia o seriado _Coisas que eu odeio em você_ no Boomerang - que também fio daonde eu peguei o título, apesar de não ter nada a ver com o seriado. q Aí brotou né xD Bem, espero que vocês gostem da fic, e ainda tem bastante coisa por vir, hoho'

Reviews? ':D


	2. Chapter 2

**Coisas que eu ****amo**** odeio em você**

**Coisas que eu ****odeio em você**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É.

**Obs.:** Essa fic é _Yaoi_, ou seja, tem garotos se pegando, e também tem _Lemon_, ou seja, garotos fazendo çékissu. Caso você não se sinta à vontade com isso, sugiro que não leia. Caso contrário, boa leitura, rs. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Eu odeio os seus olhos**

Hogwarts era uma das escolas mais respeitadas pela alta sociedade. Apenas ricos estudavam lá – e poucos bolsistas. E normalmente os bolsistas não eram muito bem vistos.

Eu particularmente não gostava da ruiva bolsista que estava com Harry.

Como eu sabia que ela era bolsista? Bem, ser amigo de Blaise Zabini tinha seu lado bom. Ele sabia os mínimos detalhes de todos naquele colégio – desde alunos até professores, e eu não me espantaria se ele soubesse tudo sobre os cozinheiros ou até mesmo sobre Filch, o zelador. Claro que tudo que você pedisse a ele tinha um preço, mas até que valeu.

- E o que você vai querer Blaise? – Eu perguntei, um tanto apressado. Era o primeiro dia de aula e eu havia acordado um pouco atrasado. Culpa de Potter por falar enquanto dorme. Juro que ouvi meu nome pelo menos duas vezes.

- Deixe-me pensar... – Ele fingiu que estava pensando em algo, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele já sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Pansy apareceu. – Ah, olá doçura.

- Bom dia Zabini. – Ela respondeu secamente. Uh, a garota provavelmente estava naqueles dias. Pansy normalmente era um doce conosco, e eu posso afirmar isso. Conheço a garota desde que usávamos fraldas. Nós já ficamos algumas vezes, mas ela sabia que eu não era alguém que se envolvia em relacionamentos sérios, e já havia me dito várias vezes que não tinha esperanças nenhuma comigo nesse sentido. Ela me entendia perfeitamente, sabia de todos os meus segredos – e eu os dela –, e era por isso que ela era a _melhor amiga de todos os tempos_.

Tá, isso foi meio gay.

- O que foi princesa? Teu príncipe te deixou esperando é? – Blaise não pareceu notar o mau-humor de Pansy.

- Vá se foder Zabini. Hoje não é um bom dia para você fazer piadinhas se ainda gostar de seu Júnior. – Eu ri da fala de Pansy e da cara de Blaise. Os dois sempre foram assim, atacando-se praticamente o tempo todo. Agora dêem um pouco de bebida alcoólica pra ver o que acontece com os dois.

- Okay, okay. Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – E assim o assunto foi deixado de lado. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e sussurrou em minha orelha. – Depois eu te digo o que eu quero em troca, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros.

- Ótimo. – Então voltou sua atenção à Pansy. – Hey, já viu o novato? O tal de Harry Potter?

- Ah, o garoto do cabelo arrepiado e óculos? O bonitinho? – Os olhos de Pansy brilhavam. Aposto que ela queria saber tudo sobre o garoto. Revirei os olhos e olhei para o outro lado.

- É, o _bonitinho_. – Zabini fez uma careta de desgosto. Às vezes eu me perguntava se Blaise sentia algo por Pansy. Nah.

- Ah, sim! – Ela sorriu e entrelaçou o seu braço com o de Blaise, louca para ouvir algo sobre o garoto. Eu também estava curioso, queria saber mais sobre Harry. Algo idiota, já que dividíamos o mesmo quarto e eu poderia conversar com ele, mas enfim. – Sinto que você tem alguma informação que ninguém mais tem, e eu quero muito saber.

- Bem, parece que ele só está aqui porque ele se meteu em confusão na sua outra escola. – Ah, um _bad boy_. Revirei os olhos. Pansy provavelmente vai adorá-lo. – Mas o que aconteceu para ele ser expulso eu não sei. Mas eu sei que ele só mora com o padrinho porque seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, sendo que só ele que sobreviveu, o maldito sortudo.

- Ora Blaise, todos nós sabemos sobre a tragédia dos Potter. – Ela disse em tom desinteressado.

- Claro que já sabia. Ah, essa é pra você Draco: Ele é bi. – Blaise sorriu sarcasticamente para mim. Rolei os olhos e me segurei para não falar que _disso_ eu já sabia.

- Algo mais? – Perguntei enquanto abria a porta de nossa sala. Praticamente vazia. Hum, talvez eu não tivesse acordado tão atrasado assim.

- Dizem que ele é problemático, sabe? Do tipo que usa drogas, fuma, bebe, se mete em encrencas, o de sempre. Não me impressiona o fato de ter sido expulso. Provavelmente foi por causa de alguma briga. Aposto que o padrinho só não o colocou em um reformatório porque iria ser um grande escândalo. – Sentou-se na cadeira de sempre, e eu me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto Pansy nos deu tchau e foi para sua própria classe. As fofocas que Blaise fazia sobre Harry poderiam não ser 100% precisas ou corretas, mas elas eram apenas isso. _Fofocas_. – Lavender me disse que ouviu dizer que ele é fugitivo da lei no Brasil, mas eu acho que é só mentira da garota.

- Ah, você _acha_? – Eu sorri sarcasticamente. Qualquer um sabia que Lavender era uma mentirosa descarada que só queria um pouco de atenção. – Algo mais de interessante?

- Não acho que seja interessante, mas ele tem uma namorada. A bolsista, como eu já havia te falado. Ginny Weasley. Um ano atrás de nós. – Ele virou a cara para observar a sala e nesse momento eu fiz uma careta. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, nunca fui disso, de me interessar tanto por alguém a ponto de odiar a namorada do cara. Esse Potter tinha algo de especial. – Estão namorando já faz um bom tempo. Uns dois anos, se não me engano.

Então ele havia a traído comigo? Interessante.

Mas nossa conversa teve que ser interrompida com a chegada de Minerva, nossa professora de inglês. Ela era legal, mas meio rígida com certas coisas. E dever de casa nunca era muito para ela.

Harry também estava nessa mesma classe, e estava sentado com mais duas pessoas. A _nerd_ da sala, Granger, e o outro bolsista, Weasley – até hoje não sei como ele conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts.

- Muito bem alunos, eu espero que tenham se divertido muito nas férias. – Ela sorriu. – Mas agora eu peço que se concentrem nos estudos, pois não permitirei nenhum deslize em minha classe. Celulares são estritamente proibidos, senhorita Patil. – Parvati ficou vermelha e guardou seu celular. – Vamos começar a aula, sim?

**.**

- Aquela Minerva parece santa, mas vocês querem saber? Ela já transou com o professor de história. Várias vezes. Um dos alunos do terceiro ano já pegou os dois trepando na sala de História. – Blaise disse no momento que a aula de Minerva acabara e nós fomos para o corredor com intenção de ir para a classe de Educação Física.

- Ugh, Blaise. Eu _realmente_ não precisava da imagem mental, obrigado. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando tirar tais imagens de minha cabeça. Aproveitei para olhar Harry pelo canto de meu olho.

Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. O problema era que eu realmente não sabia o que ele estava pensando nem o que ele queria dizer com aquele olhar. E olha que normalmente eu sei decifrar cada gesto, cada olhar das pessoas. Potter era um mistério, era interessante, era bonito e – realmente, o que há de errado comigo? Mal o conheço e ele já tomou um grande espaço em minha mente. Não sei o que sinto por ele. Provavelmente uma forte atração, sendo gostoso como ele é.

Harry sorriu. _Pra mim_. Senti meu coração bater mais rapidamente e tenho quase certeza que estou um pouco corado.

Então a _bolsista_, digo, _Ginny_ apareceu. Ela não deveria estar em direção a sua próxima aula?

A Weasley pegou o braço de Harry, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Oi amorzinho. – Eca. Essa garota é uma romântica incorrigível ou algo parecido? Argh. Será que eles não podiam se pegar em outro lugar? Troca de saliva não é algo muito legal. – O que está achando de Hogwarts?

- Ah, Hogwarts é bem interessante. – Pelo canto de meu olho eu o vi colocando um braço no ombro da ruiva e ele me olhou. Ele me olhou, hum. Desviei o olhar, mas sem antes ver um sorriso safado brotar em seu rosto.

O olhar de Harry Potter me deixava louco.

Quando olhei novamente, eles já estavam caminhando cada um para sua próxima classe. Caminhei na direção oposta, em direção do ginásio.

**.**

- Vamos lá, garotos! – Madame Hooch assoprou o apito novamente. Ela era uma mulher bem energética. A criatura não parecia ficar cansada nunca, como uma porra de bateria que não precisa ser recarregada. Se é que existe uma.

Ao apitar novamente, nós começamos o jogo. Queimada.

_Tão_ idiota.

- Draco, Draco... – Blaise colocou seu braço em meu ombro, puxando-me para mais perto. – Eu sei que você acha essa aula uma perda de tempo, mas vamos tentar vencer dessa vez, entendeu?

- Que seja, Zabini.

- Ei, olha como você fala comigo. – Ele brincou. – Eu sou o capitão desse time!

- Não há capitão algum na queimada, gênio. – Pelo menos não que eu saiba. Sorri de lado e me desviei de uma bola. O time adversário era uma bosta, seria fácil vencê-los.

- Ah, é. Você tem razão. – Zabini pegou a bola e mirou no Weasley. Errou por alguns centímetros.

Blaise era bom nessa porcaria de jogo. Além de ser muito competitivo, é claro.

Desviei de outra bola, mas minha mente estava em outro lugar. Não conseguia me concentrar. Minha mente viajava até chegar a Potter. Potter e seus malditos olhos estonteantes. Os olhos cor esmeralda, brilhando maravilhosamente.

- DRACO! – Olhei para Blaise, mas uma bola me acertou. Na cara.

Uma cena que eu nunca gostaria de estar, essa de ficar estatelado no chão com cara de idiota.

- Você está bem, garoto? – A professora aproximou-se de mim, checando se tudo estava em ordem.

- Bem, minha cabeça dói. – Fiz de tudo para não sair como uma resposta mal-educada. Madame Hooch suspirou.

- É melhor você ir à enfermaria. – Me ajudando a levantar, ela se dirigiu aos outros alunos. – Vocês podem voltar ao jogo. – Ela disse em tom de descaso. – É bom que vocês estejam jogando quando eu voltar, vocês me ouviram bem?

- Sim senhora! – E voltaram a jogar no mesmo instante.

Ninguém quer contrariar uma mulher que já foi campeã de karatê, quatro vezes. É, vai por mim.

Ela me deixou na enfermaria e voltou correndo, murmurando algo sobre não confiar nos garotos quando eles estão por conta própria naquela quadra.

Quando ela saiu, uma enfermeira veio fazer algumas perguntas. O que tinha acontecido? Bem, uma bola havia batido na minha cara. Se eu estava bem? Mas _é claro_ que sim! Só estava doendo, sabe? Se eu estava com dor de cabeça? É, só um pouco. Se eu queria tomar algo para a dor de cabeça passar? Sim, obrigado.

Gostaria de saber o que Dumbledore fez com a enfermeira antiga, madame Pomfrey. Ela era mais legal, e bem mais útil.

- Aqui está, querido. – E me entregou o remédio. – Você deve melhorar daqui a pouco.

- É o que eu espero. – Respondi secamente, mas acho que ela nem notou.

Tomei o remédio para dor de cabeça e resolvi passar o resto do tempo ali, até a aula acabar. O primeiro dia de aula era sempre o pior, mas hoje estava sendo uma grande merda. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para minha cama e ficar lá, dormindo, totalmente confortável.

Não que eu pudesse fazer isso nesse momento. O sinal bateu e eu saí da enfermaria, pegando meus livros e me dirigindo à sala de Ciências. Pelo menos uma aula boa, já que era com Snape.

- Não direi nenhum "bem-vindos de volta alunos" ou "Sejam bem-vindos alunos novos". – Ah, era por isso que eu gostava tanto de Severus. – Sentem-se em duplas. Mas escolham sabiamente, porque a pessoa com quem você sentar-se será seu parceiro até o final do ano.

Nem Blaise nem Pansy tinham essa aula comigo, mas pelo visto Harry tinha. Ele aproximou-se do lugar onde eu estava sentado e colocou suas coisas de um lado, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da minha.

- Não se importa, certo? – E olhou para minha boca.

- Claro que não. – Respondi, fingindo descaso. A verdade é que eu tremi um pouco ao ver ele me observando. – Mas espero que você seja bom em Ciências, porque eu não quero um parceiro burro.

- Bem, eu não sou um gênio, mas aprendo rápido. – Não sei se foi de propósito ou não, mas ele descansou uma de suas mãos em minha coxa direita. Maldito seja. Sorte que o balcão onde faríamos as experiências não mostravam nossas pernas, senão Severus notaria muitas coisas que já aconteceram outras vezes por ali. E não só comigo, os outros alunos faziam praticamente a mesma coisa.

Bando de pervertidos.

- O que você _pensa_ que está _fazendo_? – Sussurrei, tentando não chamar nossa atenção. Por mais que Severus fosse meu padrinho, ele não era de dar muitos privilégios, pelo menos não muitos.

- Nada, ora. – Olhou-me como se eu fosse uma aberração e subiu sua mão, sorrindo de lado. – Não sei do que você está falando.

E ainda por cima mente na cara de pau, fingindo inocência com aqueles olhos...

Pelo amor de Deus, Draco. Controle-se homem.

- Vai ser uma longa aula... – Murmurei e tive uma súbita vontade de abaixar minha cabeça no balcão e dar uma cochilada. A mão de Potter não ajudava em nada naquele momento.

- Muito bem alunos, abram suas apostilas no capítulo um. – Ele voltou-se para o quadro. – Senhor Thomas, - Olhou para o garoto, que pulou de susto. – comece a lê-lo, por favor.

- S-sim, senhor.

**.**

- Blaise, até que enfim! – Enlacei seu pescoço, trazendo- o para perto e beijando sua bochecha.

- Ei, ei. Sem intimidades aí, colega. – Ele brincou. – Algo errado?

- Nah, nenhum. – Dei de ombros. – Bem, você tem tempo livre agora, não é?

- Sim. Ainda bem que temos tempo livre no mesmo horário, senão eu piraria. – Blaise fez uma pose dramática e eu rodei os olhos e ri.

- Ah, droga. – Lembrei-me que meu iPod estava no quarto. – Vai na frente, eu já te alcanço.

Andei até meu quarto. Hogwarts era enorme, e tinha um toque interessante. Parecia mais um castelo transformado para servir de escola. Um castelo bem moderno, mas um castelo. Mas enfim, quando eu entrei no quarto, adivinhem quem eu encontrei?

Bem, obviamente Harry estava ali. Pelo menos não havia trazido a namorada para nosso quarto.

- Oi Draco. – Ele espreguiçou-se lentamente, sentando-se na cama e sorrindo para mim. – Quer fazer algo legal?

- Oi. – Murmurei de volta. – Nah, eu tenho que encontrar Blaise. Até mais.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas Harry não deixou, batendo-a com força e me prensando contra a mesma. Senti sua respiração em minha nuca, me deixando arrepiado.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei, fazendo o maior esforço para não me virar e olhar aqueles olhos estonteantes.

- Um pouco de diversão. – Ele respondeu casualmente, me virando e, conseqüentemente, eu olhei diretamente seus olhos. Harry segurou minha coxa com força e atacou meus lábios.

No começo eu retribuí ao beijo, mas então me lembrei de algo inconveniente. Empurrei-o, conseguindo um olhar confuso dele como resposta.

- Sabe, eu até que gostaria de continuar com a diversão, mas não acho que sua namorada gostaria que você fizesse isso com outra pessoa que não fosse ela. – Sorri ironicamente, mas o sorriso não durou muito ao ver que Harry se afastava, olhando para o lado e evitando contado visual.

- Ah, claro. Ginny. – Ele resmungou e pareceu buscar algo em seu bolso direito. Um maço de cigarros.

- Ei, ei. – Peguei o maço de sua mão. – Nada de fumar em nosso quarto. Detesto o cheiro do cigarro impregnado nas paredes. Argh.

- Okay. – Respondeu secamente. Olhei-o confuso.

- Bem, então eu já vou. – Peguei meu iPod e sai do quarto.

Blaise estava conversando com Pansy no Grande Salão. Ambos bem animados.

- Então Draco, preparado para a festa de sexta? – Pansy perguntou animadamente.

- Claro que estou. – Sorri.

A festa de boas-vindas era praticamente uma tradição. Todos que eram alguém naquele colégio iam. Fazíamos sempre na mesma sala, que passamos a chamar de Sala Precisa. Alguns alunos – que agora já eram formados – colocaram proteção de som, para não chamar atenção alguma e, para melhorar, a porta ficava escondida por um grande tapete que ficava preso à parede. O melhor lugar para uma festa. E ninguém suspeitava de nada.

Incrível mesmo era o fato de Hogwarts ser uma das melhores escolas, e mesmo assim só tínhamos um zelador para cuidar de tudo. Bem, melhor para nós, alunos.

- Ei, Draco. – Blaise me retirou de meus pensamentos. – Já que você divide o quarto com o Potter, seria uma boa convidá-lo também.

- É, é. Que seja. – Fiz um gesto de descaso e continuamos a conversar sobre a festa até o sinal de a próxima aula começar.

- Não estou muito a fim de ir para a próxima classe. Umbridge é um saco. Aquela cara de sapo. – Pansy reclamou. Ela e Umbridge não se davam bem desde que a garota decidiu usar salto alto vermelho, coisa que Umbridge achava repugnante. Briga inútil e idiota? Sim. Mas quem é que liga?

**.**

Já à noite, entrei no quarto. Harry estava lendo gibi, e não pareceu notar minha presença. Pigarreei e ele olhou para mim, questionador.

- Então, como você é novo por aqui, não deve saber da festa de sexta. – Ele guardou o gibi e sentou-se melhor na cama. – É a festa de boas-vindas. Tradição, sabe?

- Continue. – Ele sorriu de lado. Droga, não sei porque estou enrolando tanto assim. Nunca fui assim, não sei porque começaria agora.

- Então, Blaise falou que seria uma boa te convidar. – Tirei a camisa do meu uniforme e a calça também, ficando apenas de boxer. Harry começou a me encarar novamente. Talvez eu devesse lembrá-lo que ele tinha namorada. – Viu algo que gostou?

- Ah, se vi. – Ele se levantou, andando predatoriamente até mim e me puxando para mais perto. Os corpos colados.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntei, o afastando.

- Eu é que deveria te perguntar isso. – Colocou as mãos em seu quadril, parecendo bravo. – Naquele dia, em sua casa, você não parecia tão incomodado em transar comigo. Por que mudou de ideia agora hein?

- Bem, antes eu não sabia que você tinha namorada. – Dei de ombros, imitando sua pose.

- Ah, e isso importa? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente. – Mal me conhecia e já foi pra cama comigo, mas não quer mais porque eu tenho namorada?

_Ouch_, aquilo ofendeu. Assim mais parecia que eu era uma puta ou algo assim.

- Bom, eu posso até ter ido pra cama com você sem saber que você tinha uma namorada, mas é por isso mesmo que eu não quero. Não teria problema algum se você fosse solteiro, mas "entrar" em uma relação assim não é meu tipo. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Não sou de relacionamentos, mas não quer dizer que eu não me importe com os outros que têm. Se você está com ela, provavelmente a ama. Então você deveria ter seus olhos apenas nela, e não em alguém que você nem conhece direito.

- Ah, então é isso. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Bem, que se foda. – Olhou para baixo, e eu acompanhei seu olhar, vendo que ele estava duro. Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Vejo que terei que cuidar disso. – E subiu sua cabeça, com aquele sorriso de lado já estampado em seu rosto.

Deitei-me antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, cobrindo-me até a cabeça e fechando os olhos. O que eu falei para ele era verdade. Por mais que eu saísse com um bando de gente e não me relacionasse com elas mais profundamente, eu tinha princípios também. Não gostava de ser "o outro", ou seja lá qual nome clichê eles dão para isso.

Então eu ouvi Potter ofegar. Ouvi sua cama balançar e ele gemer baixinho. Merda, será que ele não podia fazer aquilo em outro lugar?

Retirei a coberta alguns centímetros e passei a observá-lo. Errado? Sim. Mas eu ligava? Não. Ele ligava? Bem, ele estava mais entretido com sua _brincadeira_. Harry era delicioso, ainda mais com aquela expressão de prazer, movimentando cada vez mais rápido e com uma das mãos em seu mamilo direito. Senti meu pênis ficar duro. Que droga.

Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, esfregando meu quadril na cama e contendo meus gemidos. Maldito Potter com sua maldita beleza. Malditos hormônios. Maldito sentimento – seja lá qual for – que eu estava tendo por aquele moreno.

À medida que ele aumentava seu ritmo com as mãos, eu me esfregava ainda mais no colchão.

Com um gemido alto, Harry gozou e não demorou para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Então ele olhou _diretamente_ para mim. Uh-oh. O moreno sorriu de lado e me mandou um beijo. Me escondi na coberta novamente, totalmente embaraçado.

Mal podia esperar para que o dia seguinte começasse, e que eu não tivesse que ficar olhando aquele ser maravilhosamente _gostoso_.

Eu odiava os olhos de Potter, ah sim.

* * *

Oooi :3 acho que eu nem demorei tanto assim né? *-* aawn, estou tão feliz que vocês estão gostando da fic! ela veio num _puf_ e eu estou mesmo gostando de escrevê-la :)

ah, qualquer erro aí é meu, porque eu revisei, mas não tenho certeza se tá tudo certinho, rs.' *morre*

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Coisas que eu ****odeio em você**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É.

**Obs.:** Essa fic é _Yaoi_, ou seja, tem garotos se pegando, e também tem _Lemon_, ou seja, garotos fazendo çékissu. Caso você não se sinta à vontade com isso, sugiro que não leia. Caso contrário, boa leitura, rs. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Eu odeio o seu sorriso**

Ah, sexta-feira.

Dia que todos estavam esperando. A festa de boas-vindas.

Afinal, quem é que não gostava de beber, fumar, dançar, tentar conseguir alguém para transar, tudo isso sem ser pego ou levar uma suspensão ou até mesmo algo pior?

Como sempre, Blaise e Pansy haviam descolado um otário pra arrumar todo o lugar e ainda servir de bode expiatório, caso acontecesse alguma merda.

- Então, quem foi o idiota? – Perguntei, fingindo estar interessado em procurar um livro de uma estante aleatória da biblioteca.

- Ah, o Longbottom. – Pansy riu sarcasticamente.

- Coitado. – Fingi sentir pena do garoto. – E o que vocês disseram para ele? – Saltei da escada e logo começamos a andar em direção da porta da biblioteca, com intenção de sair de lá.

- O de sempre. – Blaise sorriu. – Dissemos que se ele fizesse isso, ele estaria convidado para ir à festa também. Ele nem espera a ligação da vovó Longbottom quando ela descobrir que ele _esqueceu a cueca do Piu-Piu_. _Alguém_ tem que relatar isso à dona, não é?

Eu ri com vontade. Blaise e Pansy eram simplesmente maus, e isso era uma das coisas que eu gostava neles. E, por mais malvados que fossem com certas pessoas, eles também eram leais aos amigos.

- Então Draco... – Pansy segurou meu braço, fazendo-me olhar para ela. – O Potter vai?

Demorei a responder, porque eu estava pensando no mesmo. Ainda não acredito que eu passava quase 24 horas pensando nele. Só parando em poucos tempos, e só assim eu conseguia me concentrar nas aulas. Milagrosamente, mas eu conseguia.

- É, ele vai. – Tentei segurar o suspiro zangado, senão Pansy perceberia que havia algo de errado e só pararia de irritar quando eu lhe contasse algo.

- Ótimo. – Ela bateu palmas e eu me perguntei o que ele queria com o garoto. Às vezes Pansy tinha idéias tão estranhas que ninguém conseguia descobrir quais eram, e não descobriríamos a não que ela quisesse.

Ela era mesmo boa assim.

- Garotos, por mais que seja bom ficar aqui com vocês, eu tenho que ir. – Ela saiu. – Até hoje à noite!

**.**

- Meu Deus, Potter! Será que não dava pra você ser mais lerdo, hein? – Perguntei sarcasticamente. Eu não sabia porque eu tinha de esperá-lo, mas ali estava eu, totalmente pronto, esperando pelo moreno. Tá, eu sabia. Mas isso não significa que eu não podia reclamar um pouco.

- Sabe, você pode muito bem ir agora, e eu vou depois. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu me senti estúpido.

- Bem, não é como se você conhecesse o local direito, não é? – Respondi sarcasticamente. – E, além do mais, Pansy pediu que eu o acompanhasse.

- Você quer mesmo ir? – Eu o olhei questionadoramente, e ele sorriu de lado, aproximando-se de mim. – Eu tenho idéias melhores do que nós podemos fazer. – Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, e eu ia dando passos para trás, até bater na parede. Sua mão percorreu meu tórax, descansando em meu quadril. Eu ofeguei, e Potter aproximou seus lábios dos meus, provocando-me ao morder meu lábio inferior.

Eu o queria, e ele sabia que eu o queria, e tenho certeza de que foi por isso que ele sorriu logo depois. Mas eu não podia, se eu não aparecesse naquela festa Pansy arrancaria minhas bolas. Isso não seria muito legal.

- É melhor nós irmos, não quero me atrasar. – Afastei-me de Harry, e ele não pareceu muito feliz com isso. – Quem sabe no meio do caminho e gente não chama tua namorada? – Disse sarcasticamente e ele me olhou feio.

Garoto estranho.

- Então vamos logo. – Ele disse secamente, me puxando pela mão.

Caminhamos sorrateiramente pelos corredores, até chegarmos a um determinado corredor com um tapete enorme. Era ali. Afastei um pouco o tapete e bati na porta. Blaise abriu e fez sinal para que nos apressássemos – o que foi o que fizemos.

Como todo ano, a sala estava cheia de alunos, alguns bêbados, outros começando a ficarmos bêbados, alguns se pegando em um canto, outros apenas olhando e desejando estar naquele meio; a mesa de bebidas em um canto, junto com os salgados e doces; a música alta, mas totalmente contagiante, com um veterano tocando – aposto que ele já havia se formado, mas alguém deveria ter pedido para ele tocar. Era a melhor festa, todos iriam dizer no dia seguinte.

Até a próxima festa acontecer, claro.

- Interessante. – Harry olhou ao redor e só então eu notei que ele ainda estava segurando minha mão. Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu a soltei e coloquei no bolso de minha calça. Ele pareceu notar e sorriu singelamente. Oh Deus, ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito. – Então, quer algo para beber?

- Se eu quisesse, eu mesmo teria ido pegar, obrigado. – Quando terminei de falar, senti um peso em minhas costas. Era Pansy.

- Oooi Draquinho! – Correção, era Pansy _bêbada_. – Huum, então esse é o tal Harry Potter. – Ela o observou melhor, saindo de minhas costas. – Bem gostosinho você hein. – E apertou a bunda do moreno. Ele riu disso.

- Agradeço o comentário. – Eu notei que Pansy havia corado um pouco ao olhar de Potter sob ela. – Você também é muito bonita.

Ora, ora. Viramos educados de repente? Isso é uma _maravilha_.

- Pansy, onde está o Blaise? Eu só o vi ali na entrada, mas...

- Ah, ele está se agarrando com aquela... Como é o nome dela mesmo? _Ching_? _Xeng_? Ah, não. Desculpe. – Soltou uma risadinha. – Ele está com aquela Cho Chang.

- Ah, a chinesa nerd da aula de História? – Olhei para o mesmo local em que Pansy estava olhando, achando a não tão maravilhosa cena de Blaise praticamente engolindo a tal da Chang. – Bem, ele não perde tempo, o cachorro. – Sorri de lado.

- Pensei que você fosse igual a ele. – Comentou Harry, mas antes que eu pudesse respondeu, Pansy se intrometeu.

- Na verdade, não falta muito pra Draco ser igual a Blaise. – Ela encostou-se em mim. – Blaise o ensinou tudo que ele sabe hoje, e a única diferença é que esse daí – Apontou para mim. – tem "princípios". – E riu.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Harry, parecendo muito interessado.

- Ah, o de sempre. Ele não vai pegar alguém que esteja namorando, ao contrário de Blaise. – Bufou e olhou para Zabini novamente, não vendo o sorriso que Harry lançara a mim. – Ele deve muito bem saber que Chang está com Diggory, e ele deve estar por aí, procurando pela namorada. Corno coitado.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa Draco? – Olhei para ela, fazendo um sinal para que ela continuasse a falar. – Eu gosto disso em você. Pelo menos você não é uma puta igual o teu amigo.

Eu ri, sabendo que ela estava apenas descontando a raiva que estava de Blaise, como sempre.

- Agradeço. – Abracei-a, sentindo o olhar de Harry sob mim. – Eu acho. – E ela riu, desfazendo o abraço e indo pegar bebida para ela. O que deixou apenas Harry e eu naquele lugar. Quero dizer, se você ignorar todo o resto que estava ali, dançando, se pegando ou bebendo. _Não era a melhor coisa do mundo_? Sarcasmo, por favor.

- Então... – Senti Harry aproximar-se. – O que normalmente vocês fazem nesse tipo de festa? – Puxou-me pela cintura. Ele simplesmente não desistia.

- Por que _você_ não vai dançar? – Retirei não tão delicadamente sua mão de minha cintura e ele pareceu ficar emburrado. Awn, que lindo. Harry aproximou-se mais uma vez, dessa vez sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Sério, você _realmente_ quer ficar aqui? – Eu o olhei de soslaio e ele entendeu isso como um "continue" – Porque eu tenho idéias melhores do que poderíamos fazer, sim?

- Eu preciso de muita bebida... – Resmunguei e Potter riu.

- Se eu te conseguir algo para beber, você volta comigo para nosso quarto para transarmos? – Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Que seja. Eu preciso ficar muito bêbado. – Eu não sabia o que estava falando, mas quem ligava? O moreno saiu de perto, mas logo voltou com uísque para ambos.

- Você não parece ser alguém que fica bêbado facilmente, mas... – Ele encostou-se em minhas costas. – Acho que só por eu ter feito esse _gesto de bondade_, você vai me retribuir, não é?

Eu bufei, mas minha expressão era divertida.

- Você não presta Potter.

- É, eu sei. – Ele sorriu e tomou um gole de uísque. Eu segui seu movimento, observando as pessoas dançarem. Não é como se eles forem se lembrar de quem estava ali.

- Vamos logo. – Peguei-o pelo braço e andamos até a porta, parando apenas para dizer _tchau_ à Pansy.

Acho que caminhamos tão rápido que a chegamos rapidamente em nosso quarto. Empurrei Potter em minha cama, retirando seus óculos e camisa. Eu estava impaciente e, se ele queria tanto isso, pra que negar?

Sentei em seu quadril, rebolando loucamente e conseguindo gemidos como resposta.

- Francamente Potter, você é ridículo. – O moreno já estava duro feito uma pedra, e não parava de percorrer suas mãos pelo meu corpo, às vezes parando para apertar minha bunda. Tarado.

- Já te disseram que você fica muito melhor _calado_ e _sem roupa_? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto retirava minha camisa e minha calça. Harry Potter era mesmo um animal na cama, vendo que não demorou muito para que nossas roupas estivessem no chão e nós estivéssemos vestindo apenas nossas roupas íntimas. Ele era bem apressadinho.

- Por que a pressa? – Perguntei enquanto distribuía beijos e chupões por seu pescoço, contorcendo-me aos apertões que ele dava em minha bunda. Segurei suas mãos no topo de sua cabeça, sorrindo de lado ao ver seu olhar surpreso. – Minha vez de ficar por cima agora.

- Sem reclamações por aqui. – Ele sorriu de volta.

Comecei mordiscando seu pescoço lentamente, sem pressa alguma, enquanto esfregava meu quadril em seu, a fricção deixando-nos cada vez mais excitados. Levei minha mão livre ao mamilo esquerdo, apertando-o e deliciando-me com a reação de Potter. Ele gemia cada vez mais alto, contorcendo-se para ter mais contato.

Harry era um garoto bem safado.

Mordi seu lábio inferior, e passei a intercalar minhas mordidas entre o pescoço, o lóbulo e seu outro mamilo; às vezes lambia, deixando uma trilha de saliva. Descia cada vez mais o local de meus beijos, até chegar em seu umbigo, subindo novamente e fazendo a mesma trilha de beijos e chupões.

- Por que a porra da demora? – Ele ofegou e eu sorri de lado, subindo minha cabeça com a intenção de olhá-lo melhor.

- Você é apressadinho demais para o meu gosto. – E ataquei seus lábios.

Retirei sua peça de baixo, deixando sua ereção livre. Levei minha mão até seu membro, tocando-o, incitando-o e comecei a masturbá-lo. Fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo bem devagar, fazendo-o o sofrer mais um pouco. Toquei sua glande, ganhando outro gemido como resposta, e recomecei com os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Retirando minha própria boxer, alcancei a mesa de cabeceira, abrindo-a e pegando uma camisinha.

- Sem preparação? – Ele perguntou, mas não parecia assustado, estava sorrindo de lado.

- Você sendo apressando do jeito que é... – Brinquei, colocando a camisinha em meu membro e introduzindo-o na entrada de Potter. Beijei-o, para que não se concentrasse totalmente na dor. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior para não gritar.

Esperei até que ele se acostumasse, distribuído beijos pelo seu corpo, às vezes lambendo seus mamilos ou mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Harry movimentou seu quadril, indicando que eu poderia me movimentar. Comecei a estocá-lo, indo cada vez mais fundo, enquanto ele movimentava seu quadril no mesmo ritmo, a procura de mais contato. Potter era deliciosamente apertado. Eu estocava cada vez mais fundo, atingindo sua próstata e o fazendo gritar de prazer, seguido pelos meus próprios gemidos. Acabei por soltar seus braços, apoiando-me melhor no colchão e ele entrelaçou suas pernas, aumentando mais a fricção.

Comecei a masturbá-lo novamente, e não demorou muito para que ambos gozássemos juntos. Caí, cansado, em cima de Harry. Estávamos melados, suados e cansados, e nem tivemos o mínimo interesse de nos limparmos. O que era meio nojento, mas no momento não era lá muito importante. Saí de dentro de Harry, acomodando-me melhor ao seu lado.

- Ugh, vou ficar todo dolorido amanhã. – Ele comentou e riu, enlaçando minha cintura.

- Para sua sorte amanhã é sábado, e normalmente não temos aula no sábado da semana de volta às aulas. – Acomodei-me melhor em seus braços. Eu sabia muito bem que acabaria me arrependendo mais cedo ou mais tarde por aquilo, já que ele tinha namorada. – Você é um sortudo bastardo.

- É, eu sei. – Ele sorriu e encostou sua cabeça em minha nuca, e eu senti sua respiração ainda descompassada.

- Mas não pense que isso vá acontecer mais vezes. – Eu disse, subitamente.

Ele riu.

- Oh, Malfoy. Você pode apostar que isso vai acontecer mais vezes _sim_.

**.**

- Draco, Draco... Aonde é que você e Potter foram ontem à noite? – Pansy me perguntou enquanto nós caminhávamos para o lado de fora da escola, no intuito de nos sentarmos perto do lago. Ela tinha um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto, a garota.

- Ele estava cansado, então eu decidi ser legal e o levei de volta até nosso quarto. Afinal, ele poderia se perder e nos delatar, certo? – Eu menti. Não sei se ela caiu, mas que se foda. Eu estava mais preocupado com o fato de ter quebrado minha regra de não dormir com pessoas que estão namorando outras. A primeira vez que transamos não conta, porque eu não sabia, mas agora...

- Ah. Que chato. – Eu olhei para ela, pedindo silenciosamente uma explicação. – O quê? Não notou o modo que ele te olhou? Ele parecia te comer com os olhos. E ele não é de se jogar fora, sabe? Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com vocês ontem. – E deu de ombros.

- Pansy, ele tem namorada. – Eu disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. – Hey, cadê o Blaise?

- Na cama, de ressaca. O de sempre, sabe? – E riu, mas sem parecer ter vontade de rir. Pergunto-me se ela sente algo por Blaise e por isso que está agindo dessa maneira. É... Não, não deve ser nada. – Ah, olha lá, que _lindo_.

Olhei para o lugar onde Pansy apontara e vi Potter e a Weasley se agarrando. Bem, ela parecia mais estar o devorando com os lábios, o que era bem nojento. De repente, senti algo no meu peito, como se ele estivesse se apertando. Senti-me mal apenas ao olhar aquela cena, e eu não sabia se queria saber o porquê dessa reação. E, por mais que Potter aprofundasse o beijo, e ele não parecesse acabar nunca, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquela cena.

Aquilo estava me corroendo por dentro, e eu realmente não gostava da sensação. E Harry olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhando e sorriu entre o beijo – e eu não sabia se era pra mim ou se era por ela estar o beijando. Não que eu quisesse saber, já que eu dei as costas ao casal e entrei na escola novamente. Foda-se o lago. Foda-se se Pansy percebeu algo. Foda-se aquilo que eu estava sentindo.

Foda-se Potter e sua namoradinha bolsista.

Quando notei, estava sentado no chão, abraçando meus joelhos e Pansy estava sentada do meu lado, acariciando minha mão.

- Quem diria hein? – Ela sorriu fracamente. – Acho que você se apaixonou pelo Potter.

- Ah, que maravilha, não? – Falei sarcasticamente, e ela olhou-me como se entendesse o que eu estava passando. Bem, talvez ela soubesse. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas sentados ali, em um corredor onde quase ninguém passava. Então ela respirou fundo e perguntou:

- E agora? – Olhou para mim.

- O que você acha Pansy? – Sorri de lado, mas sem muita vontade. – Ele tem uma namorada, não é como se eu pudesse tê-lo totalmente para mim.

- Não quer dizer que não possa tentar. – Ela deu de ombros, tentando me animar.

- Acho que ele está muito bem com a garota agora Pansy. – Tentei evitar o máximo possível o olhar de Pansy que, por algum motivo, me deixava ainda pior.

- Mas eu acho que você ainda tem uma chance com ele! – Ela praticamente gritou. – Quero dizer, não sei se você notou, mas ontem ele te olhava de um jeito... E, bem, eu vi quando ele te puxou para mais perto. – Eu corei um pouco. – Ah, por favor, Draco. Você acha que eu não iria adivinhar que sim, vocês transaram? Acorda, eu sou sua melhor amiga, eu sei o que se passa nessa cabeça e sei quando você está escondendo algo de mim. Agora me diz, foi só daquela vez?

- Não. Mas a primeira foi antes de eu saber que ele tinha namorada. – Encostei minha testa em meu braço, tentando esconder a minha cara. – E, graças ao Potter, minha única regra foi quebrada. Isso _nunca_ havia acontecido antes!

- O que mostra que você sente algo mais que desejo por ele. – Ela sorriu, tentando me dar esperanças. – Além do mais, ele seria um idiota de não te querer.

- É, eu sei que sou gostoso. – Ambos rimos por um bom tempo. Olhei Pansy e sorri. – Obrigado, Pans. Você é uma ótima amiga.

- E você é um amigo muito bonito. Te juro que eu te pegava se você não estivesse a fim de outro. – Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, apenas rindo.

Depois dessa conversa, dizer que eu estava apaixonado por Harry Potter não doía tanto. Não que eu fosse dizer isso pra todo mundo.

Mas eu ainda o odiava, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

* * *

Oe! :D desculpe se demorei um pouco, rs. Semana de provas é o hell, aham u.u' -q mas enfim, outro capítulo bonitinho (ounão o.o) pra vses! *-*

Ai ai... daqui a pouco minhas férias começam e *o* /ninguémperguntou.

Reviews? ':D


	4. Special: Harry's side

**Coisas que eu ****odeio em você**

**Disclaimer:** Não, _Harry Potter_ e seus personagens não me pertencem, é. u.u'

**Avisos:** 1. Esse capítulo é um _especial_, ou pelo menos é assim que eu o vejo, já que não é o Draco que narra, e sim o Harry.

2. Um capítulo do POV de Harry foi ideia da **Lady T.**, que eu simplesmente achei interessante e gostei muito. :D

3. Eu realmente sou grata ao **Mario **(sem piadinhas, rç' *shot*), porque se ele não tivesse me passado aquelas músicas eu não teria tanta inspiração. Além do mais, o garoto teve que suportar todos os meus _mimimi's_ da vida enquanto tentava sair do bloqueio. D:

4. Sem mais enrolação, vamos à fic. u.u

* * *

**Especial: O lado de Harry.**

**.**

Eu gostava de me sentar perto do lago da escola, ficando encostado em alguma árvore que havia por ali. O lugar era bem quieto normalmente, exceto quando alguns alunos mais novos passavam por ali, gritando e rindo enquanto brincavam. O cenário todo me dava certa paz, deixando-me pensar mais claramente sobre os assuntos recentes.

As coisas entre eu e Draco. E tudo mais que estava acontecendo.

Isso estava me deixando louco. Eu sabia que Draco não iria ceder, de jeito nenhum, a não ser que eu terminasse com Ginny. O que, por _ele_, eu faria _nesse instante_.

Não é que eu não me importe com Ginny, porque eu me importo. Ela é a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, afinal. O problema é que eu não estou – nem nunca estive – apaixonado por ela. Afinal, eu só aceitei namorá-la – sim, foi ela que me pediu em namoro, depois de tanto enrolar, mas foi ela – porque eu achei que nunca mais encontraria aquele maldito loiro.

Sim, eu já havia me encontrado com Draco antes daquela festa. Isso aconteceu quando meus pais ainda estavam vivos e estávamos no topo da alta sociedade, por assim dizer. Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que nos vimos.

Quero dizer, a primeira vez que _eu_ o vi. Porque ele, com toda certeza, _não_ _me_ _viu_. Ele estava ocupado demais brincando com Blaise para _me_ notar. A primeira vez que vi Draco Malfoy foi quando tínhamos doze anos, e eu logo vi que era especial – pelo menos ao meu ver. Mas na época eu era tímido demais para ir até ele e apresentar-me. Então eu apenas fiquei sentado ao lado dos meus pais; observando o loiro correr sem, nem por um minuto, perder sua pose graciosa. Fiquei observando o quão magnífico seu cabelo ficava ao vento.

_Deus_, eu tinha me _apaixonado_ por Draco naquele dia sem nem tomar _consciência_ daquilo.

E quando ele caiu e machucou-se, tudo o que eu queria era ir até lá e cuidar dele. Mas eu fiquei quieto e um tanto tenso, esperando realmente que ele fosse ficar bem. Obviamente ele iria ficar bem, fora só um arranhão, mas quem disse que na época eu ligava para isso?

O loiro provavelmente não havia me notado naquele dia, porque não pareceu reconhecer-me quando nos reencontramos na festa que houve em sua casa. E eu realmente não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por isso, sério. Por mais que eu seja um bastardo por ter traído Ginny, eu não me senti um enquanto estava com Draco, e só um bom tempo depois – quando eu a vi, dois dias depois do ocorrido – é que eu me senti um pouco mal. Como eu disse, ela era a irmã do meu melhor amigo, e é claro que eu me importava com ela, e bastante. Ela pode fingir ser o quão forte que ela quiser, mas eu sei que por dentro ela é frágil, e qualquer coisa ruim – por mais insignificante que fosse – a quebraria. E, por mais que eu fale que terminaria com ela, eu ainda ficaria um pouco receoso, com medo de machucá-la.

É, sou um covarde. Processem-me.

Só que nada disso parecia importar, quando Draco estava no meio. Eu até me esquecia que tinha uma namorada, sério. Quero dizer, até ele _fazer questão de me lembrar_. Porque, sério, se ele não me lembrasse disso _cada maldito minuto_, nada estaria errado para mim. E isso me deixava simplesmente irritado, e a partir do momento que ele me lembrava de Ginny, eu ficava assim. Mas não irritado com _ele_, e sim _comigo mesmo_. Irritado por estar traindo – ou _quase_ traindo – Ginny, irritado por ainda ter algo que nos atrapalhava, irritado por não fazer merda nenhuma pra mudar essa situação.

Ele tinha esse... poder sobre mim. Só podia ser isso, era a única resposta.

Draco era o total oposto de Ginny. Draco era loiro, tinha olhos hipnotizantes, seu cabelo era perfeito, seu modo de falar me deixava de pernas bambas, meus olhos pareciam sempre cair em seus lábios – e _que lábios_ –, _tudo_ nele era perfeito. Não era de se admirar que eu acabasse me esquecendo de Ginny.

Aliás, _não havia_ comparação entre Draco e Ginny. A ruiva que me desculpe, mas Draco era simplesmente _perfeito_.

Okay, me desculpe por estar sendo meloso, mas eu acho que esse é outro efeito que acontece quando é algo relacionado a Draco.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti um peso em minhas costas e um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Era Ginny. Suspirei, e ela definitivamente deve ter pensado que foi um suspiro de contentamento, mas na verdade foi um suspiro triste. _Nunca_ que seria Draco a pessoa que faria isso. _In_felizmente.

- No que estava pensando, amor? – Ela saiu de minhas costas e sentou-se ao meu lado. E eu me sinto um pouco mal por estar pensando que poderia ser Draco quem estaria sentado aqui, comigo. Ou que eu poderia estar em algum outro lugar. Com Draco.

- Nada em especial, por quê? – Sorri, e aposto que pareceu um pouco forçado. Não que ela fosse notar. Ginny nunca notava algo desse tipo em mim, ela sempre via as coisas boas que, segundo _ela_, existiam em mim.

Não que eu concordasse que eu tinha qualidades boas. Duvido muito que eu tenha, mas não é como se eu pudesse discordar dela. Não gosto de vê-la zangada, ou triste. Provavelmente ela ficaria um pouco dos dois, caso eu a contestasse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Provavelmente ela estava achando isso bom, que era um silêncio em que nenhum precisava se preocupar com nada nem ninguém, um silêncio de quem está curtindo a companhia um do outro. O que não era verdade, já que eu estaria curtindo muito mais a companhia de_ Draco _do que de _Ginny_.

Ela é legal.

Mas ela _não é o Draco_.

- Hey, onde é que você vai? – Ela perguntou quando me viu de pé.

- Erm... Tenho muita tarefa pra fazer, desculpa. – Beijei sua testa e saí dali, sem nem querer saber se ela estava preocupada, zangada, triste ou sei lá o que.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar perto dela por muito tempo sem começar a pensar em Draco. O que me deixava meio mal. Por _ela_, quero dizer. Pode não parecer, mas eu me importo com os sentimentos de outras pessoas – mesmo que não sejam os sentimentos de Draco.

Não sabia por onde eu estava vagando, só sei que quando me dei conta que estava na frente do meu quarto. Abri a porta vagarosamente, e eu não sabia o porquê de ter feito isso. O quarto também era de Draco, mas não significava que eu tinha que entrar como se não fosse bem-vindo.

A cena que me deparei fez meu coração palpitar um pouco mais forte.

Draco estava dormindo, sua cabeça apoiada na mesa onde ele normalmente fazia suas tarefas. Seu cabelo estava um pouco desalinhado, provavelmente porque mexeu muito com sua cabeça enquanto dormia, mas ainda sim ele estava lindo.

E eu parecia um idiota ali, parado perto da porta, encarando o loiro dormir. Fechei a porta e me aproximei de Draco, refletindo se eu iria acariciar seu cabelo – o que me parecia _bem tentador_, sério. Mas tinha medo de acordá-lo, e ele ficar bravo comigo, se já não estivesse. A tentação foi mais forte – _sempre_ era –, e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo, aproveitando o momento. Draco moveu a cabeça, fazendo com que eu pudesse olhar seu rosto, e ele estava sorrindo. Continuei a passar minha mão em seu cabelo, tendo o maior cuidado para não acordá-lo, e ele suspirou em aprovação do meu gesto.

Um sorriso brotou em minha face, quase como um reflexo por _ele_ ter sorrido – mesmo que fosse inconscientemente.

Então ele abriu os olhos lentamente. E viu que eu era a pessoa a estar acariciando seu cabelo – talvez fosse esse o motivo por ele ter se afastado tão rapidamente, e por isso eu fingi não ficar insultado (e um pouco triste) com sua reação.

- Por que diabos você estava fazendo isso, _Potter_? – Draco perguntou, e eu vi um brilho de irritação em seus olhos, misturado com curiosidade. Ele parecia um animal assustado e mesmo assim fofinho. Segurei o riso e respondi:

- Porque sim. Porque eu gosto do seu cabelo. – Aproximei-me do loiro, que já havia se levantado. – Porque seu cabelo é macio. Porque ele é bonito. – Continuei andando em sua direção, enquanto o loiro afastava-se cada vez mais. Quero dizer, ele continuou se afastando até bater na sua cama e cair sentado, e eu me aproveitei disso para prendê-lo ali mesmo. – Porque ele simplesmente é seu. E você é simplesmente _tentador_. – Deitei-o, sem perder tempo para acomodar-me melhor em cima dele. – E, mesmo você negando... – Aproximei-me de sua orelha. – Você é _meu_.

Ele riu.

- Em seus sonhos que sou _seu_, Potter. – Sorri maliciosamente, nos ajeitando melhor na cama. Mordisquei seu lóbulo, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo ofegar.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ver que você é _meu_. – Minha mão já estava passeando por sua barriga, debaixo de sua camisa. – E, acredite: o mais cedo que você perceber, _melhor_.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, ataquei seus lábios, não demorando muito para o loiro me corresponder. Sorri entre o beijo – onde é que foi parar aquele papo todo de não querer nada comigo por ter uma namorada?

É, talvez fosse cedo demais para comemorar.

Draco me empurrou, interrompendo o beijo e me fazendo cair da cama. Conseqüentemente, minhas costas doeram. O loiro sentou-se novamente, me olhando raivosamente enquanto passava a mão na boca. Ele também estava vermelho, o que me fez sorrir de lado. Draco levantou-se e passou por mim, encostando-se na porta e segurando a maçaneta.

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema Potter, mas eu acho que você deveria dar mais atenção à sua namorada do que a mim.

Com isso, ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta o mais forte possível.

O que não ajudou nem um pouco com o meu peso na consciência.

Que estava aumentando a cada segundo, com certeza.

**.**

Era noite. Estava frio. Estava chovendo. O aquecedor estava quebrado.

Em outras palavras, o quarto poderia se passar por um frigorífico se colocasse carne ali.

Tá, isso foi meio dramático.

O que não quer dizer que não estava frio _pra caralho_.

- Hey, Draco. – Meus dentes batiam fortemente, e eu mal conseguia falar algo sem me incomodar com os mesmos. O loiro estava na mesma condição que a minha.

- O quê? – Ele olhou para mim, e uma ideia me veio em mente.

- Posso dormir aí com você? – Ele me olhou incredulamente, e logo tratei de completar a frase. – Sem segundas intenções. É que tá muito frio, e eu pensei que nós pudéssemos nos esquentar...

O loiro rodou os olhos, mas pareceu considerar a ideia. Em poucos minutos ele estava movendo-se para o lado, um convite mudo para eu entrar debaixo da coberta. O que não demorou muito para eu fazer, saindo de minha própria cama para correr até a dele. Não cheguei muito perto, primeiramente. Draco havia se virado e estava de costas para mim.

- Talvez, se ficássemos abraçados, a gente fique com menos frio. – Comentei casualmente, contendo um sorriso ao notar a reação do loiro.

- Contente-se por estar na mesma cama que eu estou, _Quatro-olhos_. – Eu rodei os olhos, sorrindo.

- Então tá, eu vou esperar você dormir, assim eu posso, não só te abraçar, mas também me aproveitar de você. O que acha? – Draco olhou rapidamente para meu rosto, para checar se eu estava brincando ou não, e eu fiz o máximo para parecer sério. Não que eu já não tivesse considerado isso, mas não seria muito legal com Draco.

- Okay, você venceu. – Suspirou pesadamente, virando-se e aconchegando-se mais em mim. Suspirei em contentamento, descansando minha cabeça no topo da sua e envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura. Draco entrelaçou seus braços em volta de mim timidamente. Ficamos assim, abraçados e em silêncio, por alguns minutos.

- Sabe, poderíamos ficar com menos frio se ficássemos nus. – Draco bateu em minhas costas levemente.

- Cale a boca e vai dormir. – Ele bufou e eu ri, apertando ainda mais meus braços em volta de sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto.

- Bem, pelo menos valeu a tentativa. – Dei de ombros e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sem ouvir reclamação alguma de Draco. Olhei para baixo e vi que o mesmo já estava dormindo, e tratei de fazer o mesmo.

E dormimos assim. _Juntos_.

* * *

OOOLÁ.! :D q

Me desculpem por ter demorado a postar, sério D: é que eu tive um bloqueio e não conseguia escrever nada. Absolutamente _nada_. Tudo que eu escrevia saía um lixo e, bem, eu não queria um capítulo lixo. Se bem que eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, sério. Eu escrevi, reescrevi, escrevi novamente, até dizer _chega_. Eu realmente gosto dessa fic, gosto de escrevê-la e fico feliz ao ver que vocês gostam, por isso não queria fazer nada ruim. Espero que me desculpem por ter demorado tanto para atualizar, que esse capítulo não tenha sido tão grande e, _principalmente_, por ele não estar lá aquela maravilha. D:

Tentarei não demorar tanto assim pra atualizar novamente, é.

Reviews? :) *shot*


	5. Chapter 4

**Coisas que eu odeio em você**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É.

**Obs.:** Essa fic é _Yaoi_, ou seja, tem garotos se pegando, e também tem _Lemon_, ou seja, garotos fazendo çékissu. Caso você não se sinta à vontade com isso, sugiro que não leia. Caso contrário, boa leitura, rs. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Eu odeio suas mãos**

As semanas iam passando rápido, e cada vez mais nós tínhamos tarefas, e eu não tive tanto tempo para pensar sobre Potter ou ele tentar algo mais comigo. Até minha mãe ligar.

- Alô? – Atendi o celular, vestindo minha calça e apoiando o aparelho entre meu ombro e meu pescoço. – Mãe?

- Oi querido. – Ela disse. – Bem, como você sabe, eu planejo dar uma festa esse final de semana, no Clube de Cricket. – Revirei os olhos. Não entendia porque ela ainda fazia parte de um clube do qual nem o jogo ela sabia jogar direito. Aliás, eu acho que nem jogar ela sabia. – Eu gostaria que você avisasse o garoto Zabini e a garota Pansy. Ah! Não se esqueça do afilhado de Sirius.

- Potter? – Quase deixei meu celular cair quando ela disse aquilo. Mas que porra? – Por que ele? – Eu realmente tentei não alterar meu tom de voz. Sério.

- Ora Draco... Sirius irá, e ele é padrinho do garoto Potter sim? Seria uma falta de educação tremenda se não o convidássemos. Além do mais, Sirius _é da família_. – Mentirosa. Tudo bem que eles eram primos, mas ela só estava convidando Sirius porque agora ele estava mais rico do que era antes, além de ser padrinho de Harry, o que o tornava alvo de fofocas, boas e ruins, da alta sociedade. Claro que ela iria querer ser vista perto dele. E Sirius Black também não ajudava, querendo aparecer por aí.

- Tudo bem, eu os avisarei. – Suspirei pesadamente e cortei a ligação. Ela provavelmente deve ter ficado puta por tê-la cortado, mas eu não ligo no momento. Terminei de vestir minha calça e saí do quarto, procurando por Blaise e Pansy.

Eu _podia_ esquecer _sem querer_ de falar com Potter sobre isso.

Pansy e Blaise estavam caminhando pelo corredor, e eu corri para alcançá-los. Coloquei meus braços no ombro de cada um, puxando-os para um abraço meio atrapalhado.

- Oi Draco. – Pansy disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha e apertando-a logo em seguida. Olhei para Blaise, que fez uma cara feia.

- Não espere que eu faça o mesmo. – Eu ri.

- Não espero. – Balancei a cabeça. – Ah, Narcissa pediu que eu os avisasse sobre a festa desse final de semana, no Clube de Cricket. Acho que ela já deve ter falado com a escola sobre isso, e assim a gente fica livre de qualquer tarefa, então eu só estou aqui para lembrá-los. Eu acho.

- E você ainda tem que avisar Potter. – Pansy comentou casualmente. – Sua mãe me ligou, pedindo para que eu te lembrasse disso. – Sorriu de lado, e eu olhei feio para ela.

- Ela realmente acha que eu vou me esquecer... – Bufei, ganhando uma risada de Pansy e um olhar estranho de Blaise. – O quê? É verdade. – Fingi estar ofendido, e Pansy rodou os olhos.

- Que seja, Draco. Eu só fiz o que sua mãe pediu. Caso contrário você sabe muito bem o que ela pode fazer.

- Ah sim... Dar uma dica pra sua mãe sobre você estar comendo chocolate demais? – Eu a incitei.

- Mas é claro! – Ela levantou os braços. – O que é que eu iria fazer sem meus chocolates?

- Certo... – Olhei ao redor e achei Harry. Com a ruiva. Argh. Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que avisá-lo. Por mais que eu não quisesse. – Bem, eu já vou.

Andei em direção do casal e Harry olhou para mim e em seguida beijou a ruiva fervorosamente. Céus. Será que eles não poderiam fazer isso em outro lugar? Tossi para me fazer presente, mesmo sabendo que Potter havia me visto.

- Ah, oi Draco. – Harry disse, trazendo a garota para mais perto de seu corpo, e a ruiva soltou uma risadinha.

- Então _Potter_. – Enfatizei seu sobrenome, e ele me olhou divertido. – Narcissa pediu para que eu o avisasse sobre a festa que vai acontecer nesse final de semana no Clube de Cricket.

- Só isso? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo, me tentando.

- Não, só isso mesmo. – Dei de ombros e me virei.

- Até mais Draco. – Ele acenou para mim, voltando a sua atividade de praticamente engolir a boca da Weasley. Ou algo mais.

Tudo que eu quero é que esse final de semana não chegue. Ou que esteja chovendo – o que seria bem mais provável de acontecer.

**.**

Existem forças lá em cima que não gostam de mim. Além dos dias parecerem andar mais rápido, não está chovendo. O que significa que eu tive que vir até esse maldito clube.

E _Potter_ está aqui.

A namorada não, porque os Weasley não foram convidados. Nada novo aí, já que os Weasley não eram muito bem-vistos pela alta sociedade.

O problema é que Narcissa está mais interessada em passar o tempo com Sirius, e _faz questão_ que _eu_ ensine Potter a jogar cricket. E lá estava eu, junto com Potter em um campo menor, usado por iniciantes, para, _tecnicamente_, ensiná-lo a usar um _taco_ para bater em uma _bola_ e _marcar pontos_. Não é minha ideia de final de semana agradável.

- Potter, você já jogou isso alguma vez? – Estendi minha mão para ele pegar o taco, e então peguei a bola.

- Não. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Observe e aprenda. – Posicionei-me e joguei a bola direto no _wicket_, derrubando-o. – Bem, é isso que você tem que fazer, mas fica bem mais fácil quando não se tem ninguém ali. – Andei até o wicket que eu tinha acabado de derrubar e o ajeitei novamente, agora ficando na frente dele, e estendi minha mão para que Harry me desse o taco, entregando-lhe a bola. – Vamos, tente acertá-lo.

Ele jogou a bola e eu rebati, jogando-a o mais longe possível. Potter assoviou.

- Wow, um _home run_.

- Isso é _cricket_ Potter, e não _beisebol_. – Rodei os olhos, colocando a mão no quadril.

- Ah.

Bufei. Ou ele estava se fingindo de idiota ou ele realmente era um. Peguei outra bola e entreguei o taco nas mãos de Potter, fazendo nossas mãos se tocarem. Foi um toque rápido, mas mesmo assim senti meu corpo reagir, e eu fiz o maior esforço para não mostrar isso. Joguei a bola e ele rebateu.

Teria sido legal, se a bola não tivesse acertado minha cara.

- Você tá bem? Desculpe! – Ele se aproximou de mim, tirando minha mão de minha cara, fazendo-me olhar para seu rosto. Ele estava tão preocupado quanto sua voz mostrava que estava.

E, bem nessa hora, começou a chover.

- Droga. – Murmurei. – Vamos, ali tem uma casinha onde guardam os equipamentos. A gente espera a chuva passar ali.

Ele me seguiu, e aparentemente ainda estava preocupado comigo. Não havia sido uma batida tão forte assim, mas estava doendo um pouco sim.

Corremos até a casinha e Potter abriu a porta, me deixando entrar primeiro. Eu nunca tinha ido lá, mas agora eu queria não ter visto ela. Era pequena demais. Era pequena demais e eu e Potter tínhamos que ficar praticamente com os corpos colados. Acho que ele notou isso, porque, caso o contrário, ele não estaria com sua mão em minha cintura. Ele também colou sua testa na minha, e ficamos nessa posição até eu sentir meu celular vibrar.

- Alô? – Harry se afastou um pouco para que eu pudesse pegar o celular, mas não se afastou o bastante para chamarmos aquilo de _espaço pessoal_.

- _Draco querido, onde você está?_ – Ouvi a voz de Narcissa do outro lado da linha, parecendo preocupada.

- Estou com Potter, achamos uma casinha para nos escondermos até a chuva passar.

- _Ai, que alívio._ – Ela suspirou. – _E quanto ao Blaise e a Pansy?_

- Não sei mãe. – Murmurei para Potter ligar para Pansy e ele não demorou em fazer o que eu pedi.

- Pansy? – Harry perguntou. – Pansy? – Então ele olhou para o celular com uma cara de bunda e olhou para mim depois. – Eu não sei onde ela tá, mas eu ouvi risadas e ela falando um "Pára, Blaise!" bem animado. Ou mal-humorado, não sei.

- Não sabemos onde ela está, só sabemos que ela está com o Blaise. – Voltei minha atenção ao celular.

- _Ah, tudo bem. Obrigada querido._ – E desligou.

- Eu tenho uma vaga ideia do que eles devem estar fazendo. – Sorri de lado. Aqueles dois se mereciam, era o que eu pensava às vezes.

- Algo que nós poderíamos estar fazendo também. – Ele chegou mais perto, colando nossos corpos novamente, e eu não o afastei, apenas ri.

- Você é louco de querer fazer algo aqui, no meio de tacos, bolas e _wickets_.

- E se fosse em outro lugar? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado. Parei de rir e fiquei sério.

- Só se você fosse _solteiro_. – Harry fez uma careta e eu tentei me afastar de seu toque, falhando totalmente.

- Qual é o problema de eu ter namorada? Você é do tipo que quer total atenção em uma relação é?

- É. Algo contra? – Dessa vez fui eu que arqueei a sobrancelha, mas sem sorrir.

- Não. – Ele deu de ombros. – Então eu acho que vou terminar com a Ginny. – Ele murmurou, e eu acho que era só para ele escutar, mas eu acabei escutando. Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo, e foi como se eu tivesse borboletas em meu estômago ou sei lá o que as pessoas têm quando sentem isso. _Clichê_, mas é bom.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se o que falam sobre você é verdade. – Comentei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Bem, provavelmente nem tudo. – Ele sorriu. Olhei-o, questionando-o silenciosamente. – Pode me perguntar, eu vou responder tudo o que você quiser. Ou quase tudo. Mas vai ser a total verdade.

- E como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. Então ele aproximou-se, selando nossos lábios em um beijo doce.

- Confie. Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem. Você usa drogas?

- Não. Nunca me meti em nada que tivesse drogas no meio, obrigado.

- Só não pergunto se você fuma porque eu sei que sim. – Ele riu, colando nossas testas. – Okay, essa pode ser estranha e provavelmente mentira, mas eu _tenho_ que perguntar isso: você é fugitivo da lei no Brasil?

Ele começou a gargalhar tanto que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

- Essa é tão absurda! – Harry disse depois de um tempo. – Não, eu não sou um fugitivo da lei. Não que eu saiba, pelo menos.

- Metia-se em encrencas no outro colégio? – Ele parou de sorrir.

- É, às vezes. Não me orgulho muito nisso.

- Foi por isso que você foi expulso?

- Nah, na verdade eles me pegaram fumando e bebendo junto com uns amigos, quando na verdade era pra estarmos dentro da sala de aula ou na biblioteca. Eu não tinha uma ficha muito limpa, então eles não sentiram muito pena de me expulsarem, apesar de minhas notas serem boas. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas prometi a mim mesmo me comportar em Hogwarts.

- Que bonitinho. – Apertei sua bochecha e ele fingiu tentar se afastar. Segurei o ar, preparando-me para a próxima pergunta. – Você... Por que você vai terminar com a Weasley?

- Por você. – Olhei em seus olhos e tremi ao ver que ele me olhava vigorosamente.

- Por quê? – Minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Às vezes abria a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, mas logo fechava e ficava completamente vermelho. Era estranho, ver Harry daquele jeito. Fofinho, mas estranho.

- Porque eu gosto muito de você, e acho que você vale a pena a ponto de terminar com a Ginny.

Fiquei sem saber o que falar, e foi naquele momento que percebi que a chuva já havia acabado.

- E você vai _mesmo_ terminar com ela?

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas respondeu:

- Sim. Assim que voltarmos à Hogwarts, eu vou terminar com ela. – E, antes de sairmos da casinha, ele me beijou suavemente. Enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço, aprofundei mais o beijo.

**.**

Estava deitado em minha cama, lendo uma revista qualquer, quando Harry entrou no quarto. Olhei para ele e deixei a revista de lado, vendo-o se aproximar da minha cama. O moreno deitou-se ao meu lado, deixando uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço.

- Terminei com ela. – Senti sua mão em minha pele, subindo minha camisa.

- E como a Weasley reagiu? – Fechei os olhos, aproveitando as carícias que Harry fazia.

- Ficou possessa, quase chorou e me arranhou bem aqui. – Apontou para seu rosto, que tinha um baita arranhão estampado.

- Garota má. – Beijei sua bochecha, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Sim, muito má. – Ele me puxou para mais perto, abraçando-me pela cintura. – Mas e quanto a nós?

- Bem, eu nunca fui de relacionamentos. – Olhei para ele, dando um beijo estalado na curva de seu pescoço e repousando minha cabeça no mesmo lugar depois. – Mas eu acho que, por ser você, eu tento.

- E eu vou ter olhos apenas para você. Juro. – Harry virou-nos, ficando por cima de mim e beijando meu pescoço e passeando com suas mãos em minha barriga.

- É bom mesmo. – Brinquei, puxando-o para um beijo.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, apenas nos tocando e nos beijando. Aproveitando o momento.

Bem, até meu celular tocar. Suspirei pesadamente, tirando Harry de cima de mim – por mais que eu não quisesse – e atendendo o celular.

Era Narcissa.

- Oi mãe. – Gesticulei para que o moreno ficasse calado e, felizmente, ele entendeu.

- _Ah, oi querido. Só liguei para avisar sobre a nossa tradicional festa de Natal._ – Rodei os olhos. Nossas festas tradicionais constavam em Narcissa chamando as pessoas mais influentes e tentando fazer com que eu fosse gentil com os filhos dos mesmos. – _Nesse ano, o que você acha de fazermos diferente?_

_Aquilo_ chamou minha atenção.

- Diferente como? – Escondi minha curiosidade o máximo que pude.

- _Ah, vamos chamar um pouco menos de gente esse ano... Estava pensando em chamar Sirius_ – Ela acabara de chamar o tal Black pelo primeiro nome? Estranho. Ela nunca o chamou assim. – _e também os Parkinson, e os Zabini. E, como sempre, Severus também vai._

Wow, ela diminuíra a lista, e _muito_. Geralmente eram mais ou menos cem convidados. Me pergunto o que fez ela mudar de ideia esse ano. Não que eu vá reclamar ou questionar as ações de Narcissa. Menos é melhor.

- Então tá. – Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Só isso?

- _É, só isso mesmo. Bem, nem preciso dizer para você estudar, não é?_ – E soltou um risinho, enquanto eu rolava os olhos. – _Ah, e avise Potter por mim, sim?_

- Tudo bem.

- _É só isso, então. Tchau, querido._ – E desligou. Coloquei o celular no lugar onde originalmente estava e voltei minha atenção a Harry.

- O que ela queria? – Ele perguntou, deitando-se ao meu lado e puxando minha cintura para mais perto de seu corpo.

- Ah, ela queria avisar as "mudanças" em nossa tradicional festa de Natal. – Dei de ombros, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. – Você está convidado.

Harry sorriu, acariciando meu cabelo.

- Oba, mal posso esperar. – Ele sorriu, fazendo uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço.

**.**

- Olá senhora Malfoy. – Eu juro que fiz um grande esforço para não rir. Ou rodar os olhos. A imagem de Harry tentando ser educado é simplesmente intrigante, e um tanto engraçada.

- Oh, por favor, você pode me chamar só de Narcissa. – Não pude evitar, rodei os olhos. Era óbvio que Harry já havia a conquistado. Também era óbvio que ela ficou sem jeito com o que ele havia dito. Provavelmente havia um bom tempo que ela não encontrava um garoto tão _educadinho_.

Insira risada mental aqui.

Mas enfim.

- Draco, suas coisas e as coisas de Harry estão em seu quarto. – Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. – Amanhã os Zabini e os Parkinson chegam, okay? Bem, não tomarei mais o tempo de vocês, então... divirtam-se. – Então saiu, deixando-nos a sós.

Acho que a minha ideia de _diversão_ é bem diferente da dela.

- Então... com tantos quartos em sua... erm... casa, eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que você? – Olhei para Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas...

Eu ri, indicando com uma mão para ele me seguir até o quarto.

- Bem, outras famílias estão vindo e, provavelmente, ela quer que você se sinta mais "em casa" ou algo assim. Já que é a primeira vez que você vem aqui... – Sem bem que, é mais possível que ela queira que eu mostre a Harry o quanto nossa família é acolhedora, assim ele comenta isso com Sirius e ele fica mais amigo de Narcissa. O que a faria uma das mulheres mais bem faladas da alta sociedade.

Desde que Lucius e Narcissa brigaram, os Malfoy não foram lá muito bem vistos, apesar de qualquer esforço que Narcissa têm feito até hoje. Lucius até saiu de casa, o que a deixou acabada. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda ama o homem, infelizmente.

- Seu quarto é bem... grande. – Quando notei, Harry já estava sentado em minha cama, olhando para a janela. Sorri de lado e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Não é como se você fosse se lembrar do tamanho do _quarto_. – O moreno corou e riu.

- Verdade. – Ele me olhou seriamente. – Mas é meio impossível lembrar-me do quarto quando tudo o que eu me lembro foi da nossa noite.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Harry selou nossos lábios e eu senti suas mãos passeando pela minha coxa. Gemi entre o beijo, deixando-o me deitar no colchão.

- Draco? – Empurrei Harry o mais forte que pude e agradeci por ter fechado a porta. Seria um grande desastre caso alguém entrasse ali e... Bem, você entendeu.

- Sim? – Falei, olhando para Harry e fazendo um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

- Sua mãe está te chamando. Ela... Bem, acho melhor você ver por si mesmo. – Arregalei os olhos. Do que diabos Severus estava falando? Abri a porta e desci apressadamente, sem nem olhar para trás e ver se Harry estava me seguindo ou não.

Parei no pé da escada. Ele não havia mudado nada. O _mesmo_ cabelo loiro longo, o _mesmo_ porte de aristocrata, o _mesmo_ ar de superior, a _mesma_ expressão de descaso.

_Lucius Malfoy_ estava ali. Não tinha dúvidas.

E eu agradeci por Harry estar atrás de mim, me segurando.

* * *

Eu ahn... espero não ter demorado muito? D: *chutada*

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, rç.' :) *apanha*

E ahn... esse é meu presente de Natal pra vocês, é. *-*

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 5

**Coisas que eu odeio em você**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. É.

**Obs.:** Essa fic é _Yaoi_, ou seja, tem garotos se pegando, e também tem _Lemon_, ou seja, garotos fazendo çékissu. Caso você não se sinta à vontade com isso, sugiro que não leia. Caso contrário, boa leitura, rs. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Eu odeio o fato de você ser tão ciumento.**

Lucius estava ali. E aquilo era simplesmente _surreal_. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou se me irritava com ele, por estar ali, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse sido ele a nos abandonar, como se não tivesse sido ele, ao nos deixar, o culpado pelas más línguas sobre Narcissa. Talvez fosse por isso que eu não notei que havia mais gente além dele e minha mãe ali.

- Draco. – Acenei minha cabeça, uma resposta ao que dissera. Então ele se virou para a garota ao seu lado. – Essa é Astoria Greengrass.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, como um gesto de _"Ah, claro. E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_ e Lucius apressou-se para completar:

- Ela é sua noiva.

Com essas palavras, foi como se algo dentro de mim se despertasse. Algum tipo de fera, que estava adormecida por anos, e foi acordada da _pior _maneira possível. Olhei rapidamente para Harry e logo voltei minha atenção aos meus pais. Respirei. Eu era um Malfoy, e iria lidar com a situação como tal.

- Mãe. Pai. – Olhei friamente para Lucius. – Podemos conversar por um momento? Em particular. – Lucius se deu o esforço de rodar os olhos e Narcissa levantou-se, e ambos me seguiram até a sala ao lado. Antes de entrar, olhei novamente para Harry, que estava olhando a tal Astoria estranhamente, provavelmente incerto do que fazer ou dizer. Fechei a porta e olhei para meus pais.

Lucius aparentava estar entediado, e um pouco irritado com tudo aquilo, e Narcissa nem conseguia olhar para minha cara.

- Acho que vocês poderiam começar a me falar como eu tenho uma noiva, sendo que é a primeira vez que a vejo em toda minha vida. – Cruzei os braços, esperando por uma resposta. Lucius rodou os olhos outra vez, começando a ficar cansado da situação. Aquilo, de alguma maneira, me irritou.

- Ora, os Malfoy precisam de um herdeiro, e tudo que eu fiz foi achar uma perfeita candidata para isso. – Moveu a mão em sinal de descaso e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima.

- Até onde eu sei, acho que sou capaz de achar uma para mim, eu mesmo. E acho que hoje em dia, casamento arranjado não é mais necessário. – Olhei para Narcissa, mas ela ainda se negava a olhar para mim. – Duvido que minha mãe concordou com isso.

Vi um sorriso brotar no rosto de Lucius. Não era um sorriso de felicidade ou algo assim, era sarcástico, daqueles em que você só mostra quando você está certo e outra pessoa está errada, seja lá qual for a questão da conversa. Principalmente quando você estava certo e queria esfregar o quão errado a outra pessoa estava.

- Oh, _nisso_ você está enganado. – Arregalei meus olhos, virando-me para Narcissa.

- Mãe? – Ela torceu os lábios, _ainda_ não me olhando. Encarei-a, esperando algo. Uma resposta, um olhar, qualquer coisa, _menos_ aquele silêncio.

- Desculpe querido.

Era isso? Uma _merda_ de um "Desculpe querido" e só? Nada mais a dizer? Nem se explicar Narcissa fez. Então era isso? Foda-se a minha vontade e foda-se a minha decisão? Nem um "Ele me fez concordar, você sabe como Lucius é, ninguém pode contrariá-lo"?

_Porra_.

- Ela _não é_ minha noiva. – Foi a última coisa que declarei, antes de abrir a porta e sair da sala, dando de cara com a tal Astoria olhando para mim e sorrindo um tanto forçadamente e Harry com um semblante preocupado.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, e Lucius e Narcissa ainda estavam na sala ao lado. O silêncio foi quebrado por Astoria:

- Há, ahn, algum problema? – Ela perguntou delicadamente. Que isso _querida_, meus pais _só_ acham que não posso escolher com quem quero ficar, meu mais novo namorado teve que ouvir algo que eu realmente não queria que ele ouvisse, Narcissa está concordando com Lucius e tudo o que ela me dá em resposta é um mísero "Desculpe querido".

Claro que há algum problema, porra.

- Não, nenhum. – Sorri o máximo que pude, sabendo que não era verdadeiro. Eu estava tentando evitar o olhar de Harry a todo o custo. Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Era Lucius.

- Nenhum mesmo. – Eu não olhei para sua cara, mas sabia que estava sorrindo. – Estávamos só discutindo o local onde nós vamos passear hoje. Sabe, há um parque muito bom para caminhar aqui perto. – Fiz um grande esforço para não gritar em protesto. Porque isso seria, tipo, totalmente _Não-Malfoy_ de minha parte.

Então tudo que eu fiz foi rodar os olhos.

Ah, e olhar discretamente para Harry. O que eu realmente não queria ter feito. Ele estava um tanto... deslocado, no meio de tudo isso que acabara de acontecer. E eu definitivamente não poderia culpá-lo.

A pior coisa de tudo é que eu nem poderia ir até ele e assegurar-lhe que tudo iria ficar bem, que eu daria um jeito de meus pais verem que toda aquela história de "_noiva-para-o-Draco_" era simplesmente idiota.

- E, obviamente, o senhor Potter também está convidado. – Narcissa disse, fazendo-me olhar para ela. – Assim vocês podem passear enquanto nós, adultos, resolvemos algumas coisas extras para a festa. E, claro, esperar as outras famílias chegarem.

Simples assim, ela nos expulsou da sala, tentando soar o mais bem-humorada possível. E foi assim que me encontrei sem ter o que falar, andando junto com Harry e a tal Greengrass pelos arredores da mansão. Foi assim, também, que eu também me encontrei sem saber o que falar.

Não que fosse necessário, já que Astoria começou a tagarelar sobre... Bem, eu não estava prestando atenção no que era, já que eu estava ocupado demais tentando decifrar a expressão de Harry.

- ... e sabe como é, Draco, eu simplesmente adoro... – Então eu a interrompi.

- Olha, não quero ser grosso nem nada, mas eu não quero saber do que você está falando. Seja lá o que for que você está falando. – Tá, isso foi um pouco grosseiro de minha parte, mas eu não estava me importando muito com isso no momento.

- Ah. – Ela disse, fazendo uma cara de desapontamento. – Desculpe.

A voz da garota me fez sentir um pouco de compaixão por ela. Afinal, não era apenas eu que estava no meio daquilo tudo, o noivado e tudo mais. Sorri simpaticamente para ela e disse:

- Nah, tudo bem. É que eu estou um pouco mal-humorado por causa dessa história toda. – Então Astoria sorriu de volta.

- Que bom que não sou a única que está assim. – Então nós dois rimos, mas eu pude ver Harry resmungar algo. Provavelmente um palavrão. Balancei a cabeça e me aproximei de seu ouvido.

- Ciúmes? – Sorri de lado ao notar o moreno se arrepiar. Ele me mandou um olhar mal-humorado e virou sua cabeça para o outro lado. Ri disfarçadamente. – Ah, o que acham de caminharmos em volta do lago?

Isso chamou a atenção de Harry.

- Vocês têm um lago dentro da propriedade? – Ele parecia realmente surpreso. Rodei os olhos.

- Assim você me ofende. É claro que temos. – Dei de ombros. Foi a vez de Harry rodar os olhos. Astoria apenas riu, o que me fez olhar curiosamente para a mesma. – O que foi?

- Nada. – Apesar de ter parado de rir, Astoria mantinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Bem, acho que depois de um ficar a encarando por um bom tempo, ela decidiu falar o que a fez rir. – Vocês são engraçados, é isso.

Então ela piscou para nós e saiu andando.

- Ela é estranha. – Disse Harry, após um tempo.

- Sim. – Mas não falei mais nada, já que no momento seguinte eu estava sendo puxado por Harry até um canto mais escondido e tendo meus lábios sendo atacados pelos de Harry. Aconteceu rapidamente, não me dando tempo para raciocinar. Mas logo eu estava retribuindo o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu desejava que ninguém estivesse passando por ali.

Harry retirou sua mão de meu pulso, colocando-a em minha cintura, enquanto a outra estava fazendo uma trilha até... bem, até lá embaixo. O que me fez gemer, mas o som foi abafado pelos seus lábios.

- Aqui não, seu _idiota_. – Disse assim que nossos lábios se separaram. Seu rosto estava só alguns milímetros de distância, o que tornava aquilo praticamente impossível de não beijá-lo ou fazer algo mais. O problema do algo mais era simplesmente o lugar onde estávamos.

- Então vamos para outro lugar. Porque eu não vou responder por mim mesmo, e faço certas coisas com você aqui mesmo. – Vamos combinar que ele falar aquilo em minha orelha, e logo depois morder levemente meu pescoço foi totalmente jogo sujo. Grunhi, pegando sua mão e procurando uma entrada alternativa para a mansão. Sabe, uma em que ninguém nos visse ou notasse certo volume no meio de nossas pernas.

O que me surpreendeu foi a rapidez em que chegamos ao meu quarto. Mal entramos e o moreno já atacava meus lábios, e suas mãos já estavam debaixo de minha camisa. Minhas mãos estavam em seus braços, minhas poucas unhas arranhando sua pele, enquanto aprofundávamos mais ainda o beijo.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na cama, com Harry em cima de mim. Minha camisa não durou mais um segundo em meu corpo, e já estava em algum canto do quarto. Não que eu ligasse. Arrepiei-me ao sentir a língua do moreno percorrendo do meu pescoço até meu umbigo.

- A-ah... – Sem nem pensar direito, segurei seu cabelo, massageando-o levemente, enquanto segurava-me para não gemer tão alto.

O que foi uma tarefa quase impossível de se fazer quando Harry mordeu meu mamilo ao mesmo tempo em que retirava minha calça, colocando sua mão em minha visível ereção. Tudo que ele fez foi sorrir maliciosamente. Mas eu não iria deixar barato.

Empurrei-o levemente, sorrindo de lado ao notar sua cara confusa. Retirei sua camisa tão rapidamente que é bem provável que ela se rasgou um pouco, mas tudo bem. Logo retirei sua calça também, o que fez com que ambos ficássemos apenas de cueca. Aproximei-me lentamente, levando minha mão para dentro de sua cueca. Harry gemeu. Agarrei seu membro, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, o mais devagar possível. O moreno gemia cada vez mais, e cada vez mais rápido. Larguei seu membro, retirando minha mão de dentro de sua cueca.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, você é muito barulhento. – O que foi uma coisa bem divertida de se dizer, olhando o resultado.

Harry empurrou-me de volta para a cama, prendendo minhas mãos no topo de minha cabeça. Gemi ao sentir sua mão em meu membro, fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fizera a pouco tempo com ele. Aquilo era uma puta tortura, se querem saber. O moreno abaixou-se, fazendo com que nossos lábios estivessem apenas alguns milímetros de distância.

- É melhor você parar com essa tortura e me foder logo, ok? – Sussurrei, tentando segurar um gemido mais alto.

_Tentando_.

E Harry não demorou a fazer o que eu havia dito. Livrando-se de nossas últimas peças de roupas, ele passou a procurar pelo lubrificante.

- Na primeira gaveta. – Ele olhou para mim e riu, movimentando-se para pegar o mesmo.

- Guarda o lubrificante em sua mesa de cabeceira? Seu pervertido... – Riu outra vez, lambuzando seus dedos com o lubrificante.

- Quieto. – Murmurei timidamente, mas logo soltei outro gemido. Harry introduzira dois dedos de uma vez só, e movimentava-os vagarosamente. Ele me beijou, e só assim mesmo para abafar o gemido. – Vai logo, caramba. – E nossos lábios se juntaram mais uma vez.

Harry retirou seus dedos de mim, e não demorou muito tempo para que eu o sentisse dentro de mim outra vez, me fazendo gemer bem alto. Ele esperou algum tempo, então começou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem, selando nossos lábios para que nossos gemidos fossem abafados. A velocidade aumentava, e eu sentia que iria gozar a qualquer instante.

- E-eu... – Minhas poucas unhas arranharam seus braços, o fazendo gemer em minha boca. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu gozasse. E não demorou muito para que ele fizesse o mesmo, desabando em cima de mim logo depois.

**.**

- Será que você poderia me dizer o motivo disso? – Perguntei divertidamente, depois de sair do banho. Eu só estava com uma toalha enrolada em minha cintura, e podia muito bem sentir o olhar de Harry em mim.

- É que... não sei. – Deu de ombros. – Acho que fiquei com ciúmes. É, pode ter sido isso. Eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas, sei lá, só de te ver conversar com ela eu já fico irritado. Também sei que você não é a favor de ser noivo dela, pelo que eu pude ver, mas mesmo assim eu fico com raiva. Porque você não é totalmente meu agora.

Aproximei-me do moreno, que estava sentado na ponta da cama, o cabelo molhado – e, mesmo assim bagunçado. Ajeitei-me em suas pernas, e beijei sua têmpora.

- Eu sou só _seu_. E de mais ninguém, ok? – Beijei sua bochecha e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seus braços em volta de meu corpo. – Ainda estou tentando achar uma maneira de não me casar com ela.

Mal acabei de falar, e ouvi a porta se abrir. Virei-me rapidamente, quase caindo do colo de Harry para sair dali.

Bem, eu até poderia dizer que Astoria estava com uma cara engraçada, se a situação não fosse aquela. E eu sei que ela havia visto a gente.

- Draco?

Eu tinha toda certeza de que estávamos ferrados.

* * *

Quanto tempo não? :) FELIZ ANO NOVO! (creio que ainda não é tarde para isso? HAUSAHUSAHUSUSA 3) *suspira*

Bem, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização. Os motivos são vários. Tá, nem são tantos assim, mas...

O primeiro motivo é a imaginação, ela resolveu me deixar na mão na hora que eu mais precisava, sério. O segundo é que, bem, eu estava meio pra baixo, por algumas coisas que estão acontecendo ultimamente - e essas coisas simplesmente me deixaram pra baixo DEMAIS, e _nada_ me animava, sério. Alguns problemas já resolvidos, e ainda tenho mais um para resolver - bem, não é um problema, mas ainda me deixa meio triste, pra baixo. Só hoje que eu me animei um pouco (e bem, ontem, porque sério, ontem, ver o Danny no _Popstar to Operastar_ foi ~~limds~~) porque aconteceu uma coisa histórica. O Harry twittou e, acreditem ou não, isso me animou um pouquinho e fez com que a criatividade voltasse por um tempo também. É uma coisa épica, estar acordada na hora em que o Harry twittou. :) -parei.

Mas enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem dessa atualização. *-* e peço também que tenham compreensão, porque ultimamente parece que tudo tá uma droga, mas eu acredito que as coisas sempre melhoram e. Então pode ser que o próximo capítulo demore bastante ok? E o próximo eu quero fazer ele bem feito, nem que leve, sei lá, um bom tempo, mas eu quero fazer isso bem feito. :)

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, como eu já disse, e não me matem por demorar tanto UAHSUAHUSAHSUAHSUA amo vocês ok. 3

Erm... reviews? -n UAHSUAHUA *-*


End file.
